150th Hunger Games SYOT
by HyperCloud
Summary: *CLOSED* Vote the tribute you want to win quickly, it will only be up for a very limited time with all the tributes on it.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to start a new SYOT for the 150th hunger games so I need tributes fast. I would prefer through PM instead of review. Please don't get angry at me if i kill you tribute but the more detailed the tribute, the further they will make it. I will try to update fluently but I might go through stages where i forget or am busy. Tribute Form Below.

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Family:

Personality:

Appearance:

-Body Type

-Height

-Hair Colour

-Eye Colour

-Skin Tone

Token?:

Meaning of token:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If Volunteered, why:

If Reaped, Reaction:

Strategy?:

Choice of Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (2):

Alliance?:

Romance?:

Cornucopia?:

If I get the form I will reply to let you know I got it and I will update when I have the first 6 tributes. Thankyou.


	2. President Speech

**President Globe, POV:**

I stood high up on the stage, as I watched the 12-13 year old girl walk up the stairs. She looked quite excited to be up here, as of course, this was quite a high honour.

"Mr President Globe" she said shakily as she handed me a small wooden box that looked like a chest but was the size of a shoebox. This box, of course, held some of the cruellest Quarter Quells known to man and sometimes on the odd occasion, one that was not so bad, but annoying to the tributes.

"Thank you dear, I said to her as she scurried away, Attention Panem" I cry out into the microphone.

"It is time, for yet, another Quarter Quell and again, it is time, to announce what, that Quarter Quell may be" my voice echoes throughout the microphone. I unlock the box and open it, then placing it on the podium in front of me. I than grab out a slip of paper, unfold it and read it out loud.

"For this year's Quarter Quell, each tribute must ally with their opposite gender and district, for example, The District 1 female with the District 12 Male. All tributes will have to do this until there are 12 tributes remaining unless their ally gets killed then they will have to roam free, if they ally with anybody else before half of the tributes are dead, then that tribute will be punished, if a tribute kills their ally than that tribute will be executed. All tributes who make it to halfway will receive an award but to all pairs left, they will receive extra awards. Last of all, to show how much the Capitol appreciates the Districts, we will allow 4 victors this year, 4 victors. This game may seem easier than past Quarter Quells but next year's games will be a bit more interesting, Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour." I crumple the slip of paper and throw it into the crowd, only to turn and walk through the giant wooden doors. Yes this game will be interesting, but not as interesting as next years.

**Tribute List:**

**District 1:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 2:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 3:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 4:**

**Male: **Landen Oiden (17)- TheHungerGamesMockingJay

**Female: **Wave Waters (17)- The HungerGamesMockingJay

**District 5:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 6:  
Male:**

**Female:**

**District 7:**

**Male: **Jedidiah "Jed" Xander (17)- callofduty1944

**Female: **Jerilyn "Jeri" Whishert (16)- callofduty1944

**District 8:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 9:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 10:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 11:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District 12:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**A/N: Still 20 spots left, submit soon. It's not necessarily first come first serve but who's is more detailed but if the spots free it will probably be entered but may be a bloodbath tribute, also there will be 5 bloodbath tributes.**

**-Hypercloud :) **


	3. Really Important Note

**QUICK A/N BEFORE I START UPLOADING:**

**Alright, thank you to all the people that have submitted a tribute so far. I only need 3 more so it would be great if people only submitted these 4.**

**-District 5 Male**

**-District 8 Female (someone already submitted one but they had the same name as another tribute so it would be great if that person told me a different name otherwise I'll be happy to accept any other.**

**-District 10 Male**

**That's all I need so it would be great if I got them soon.**

**To those who have been wondering why I haven't updated the page with the list of tribute names, I have been doing it on my profile so to check the tribute list, go to my profile.**

**Now on the submission sheet, It asked if they wanted a romance, out of the 20 tributes so far, 11 have requested a romance, so by the time I get the four other tributes, it may be more than half of the tributes wanting a romance, so I'll have to choose who will get one, but a couple may have crushes or something like that.**

**If you happen to be waiting for another chapter, I am on the other side of the world to most of you so the time zones are messed up so you will have to bear with me unless you're up at like 12:00 am.**

**Lastly don't get mad at me if I kill your tribute because you'll have another opportunity to submit one the next games and remember, this games has 4 victors so anyone can win. Also if I change your character a bit it is for a reason but most people won't have anything changed but here below is what the changes I will make.**

**District 11 Female, Alyssa Glenwood- I had to make her from district 11 because the district 10 female was already taken and that was the last female spot left, no physical changes just skills with gathering and plants instead of skill with cows and other animals.**

**District 2 Female, Kayla Lenz- You said in her appearance that she was chubby, but with the poverty in the districts, even though you said she was in a rich family, it kind of doesn't match. Also being from a Career district it doesn't make sense since she should be training. The only change is she isn't chubby.**

**District 3 Female, Madelyn Piper: Now I talked about how it isn't really right to have the district 2 girl as chubby but it makes less sense to have a chubby girl from an even poorer district. So I'm just making her not chubby.**

**Thankyou again everone, District 1 Reapings today and make sure to keep reading for your tribute so they will make it further. Remember, updates are on my profile.**

**-Hypercloud **


	4. District 1 Reapings

**D1, Brutus Hunt, (16):**

"Come on Brutus, today is the reaping"! Wren screamed out as he jumped on my bed. I groaned, it may be reaping day, but I really can't be bothered getting up. I was up late last night getting extra training in as I was volunteering today. Our family was big on honour and winning so that's why I was named after a past victor. My little brother Wren looked up to every hunger games victor and wants to volunteer when he's older. That's why he's so excited about me volunteering. I didn't exactly want to volunteer but my dad really wants me too, and I was voted best at the academy so I am kind of forced to do this.

"Wren, quit it, I'm getting up" I say.

"You need to be prepared for anything" he shouts pretending he's some kind of command officer. He then attempts to punch my abdominals but I grab his fist right before he makes contact. He may only be 8 years old but he does pack some serious punch, so that's why I stopped his fist. Otherwise, ouch.

"Brutus, are you ready" my father says loudly.

"No, I just woke up" I say yawning.

"Boy, get your ass into gear, anyone could just snap your neck while you sleep, you have to have reflexes and have to be ready to move in a moment's notice, sitting on your ass yawning won't save you, now get ready" he demands. My dad can be so strict sometimes. Why do I have to volunteer this year? I'll be stuck with some puny girl from District 12 and I'll have to keep her alive so I can get a reward.

"This sucks" I mutter as I walk over to the mirror wardrobe. I examine my hair checking if it's sticking up or not. It's fine, just the same long blonde hair that falls just below my ears. I flick it around a bit just to give it a bit of structure. It matches the golden rope necklace that Wren made for me when he was at school. My healthy tan and blonde hair make my piercing blue eyes stick out a lot. I wink to myself and go to put on some clothes.

**D1, Artemis Glenna, (17):**

"Dear, are you dressed and ready"? I hear my mother call from her bedroom. Well since I had just gotten out of the shower, I am going to say no...

"No" I reply as I dry my jet black hair.

"Well, we're leaving soon, so it would be wise to have gotten dressed by that time" she calls again. I grab my silver necklace with the little arrow on the end and put it around my neck to clip it together. My naked body is lightly tanned and looks nice with the necklace. I chuckle and then slip into my crimson dress.

"Something's missing" I murmur. I grab a red flower that's in the vase underneath the portrait of Zeus and place it above my ear.

"Perfect", I say pleasantly. I've never really cared for the games, I've trained in case I got reaped, but even if I got reaped, the gods will protect me.

"Come on sweetie we're going down now" my father says poking his head in the room.

"Okay, just let me put my shoes on" I reply while slipping on the red shoes that I brought into the bathroom with me. I don't know how I would go in this year's games if I got reaped. I'll be stuck with the boy from 12 and I am not sure how that'll work out. Maybe he'll be cute, that would be alright, but he might end up being 12 which would suck even more. What am I saying, I'm not even in the games and I sure as hell aren't going to volunteer. I have a very slim chance of being reaped since I don't need to take tesserae because my family is a wealthier family. But anything could happen. I walk out the bathroom door and leave with my parents.

**D1, Brutus Hunt, (16):**

Standing in line listening to the speech about the second rebellion is literally agonizing. If I was a peacekeeper, I would probably shoot myself right this moment. The only people that do care are the Capitol. And they are a bunch of fuck-tards. The woman finally finishes up and is walking over to the girls bowl. Well, I'm about to find out who my district partner will be. She unfolds it, pauses and calls out the name.

"Artemis Glenna" the name rings out through the town square.

**D1, Artemis Glenna, (17):**

Huh? My name really just got called. Well what were the odds of that happening? That is just insane. I take a deep breath and walk up there knowing that every eye is on me. I don't care, as long as Zeus is protecting me. Some people think I'm crazy for believing in Ancient Greek Mythology, I think Greek was a place of some sort, but I say to them that he and all the other gods protect me. I reach the spot next to the escort and look out at my parents. All eyes except theirs was on the escort who was walking over to the male bowl.

**D1, Brutus Hunt, (16):**

Well, my fellow District partner looks fairly strong, attractive which is good for sponsors, and has probably trained, not bad to have as a district partner. I turn my attention to the escort who is unfolding the name of the male.

"Ju-"!

"I Volunteer" I call out before she could finish reading the first name. I get up onto the stage as she asks me what my name is.

"Brutus Hunt" I grunt looking out at my parents, my mom is smiling and my dad nods at me, I just stare back and blink to acknowledge him.

"To our tributes of District 1 for the 150th Annual Hunger Games, Brutus Hunt and Artemis Glenna, shake hands" she orders. I turn to Artemis and shake her hand firmly staring her straight into the eyes to show I have no fear, she does the same back. I nod at her and we are escorted into the Justice Building.

**A/N:**

**And there's District 1, should be getting onto District 2 soon today so I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**D2, Zedrick Hayes, (18):**

"Uhhhh" I grunted as I finished the course by punching the dummy in the stomach. I panted trying to get my breath back but I was struggling because I have been doing this for the past 3 hours.

"How, did I do" I pant as my father writes down on his notepad.

"2 minutes and 57 seconds, that's a new best" he says. He grins as he ruffles up my black hair. I have done the same routine for the past nine years of my life, I would get up at about 5 in the morning, do a massive course for about three hours, go to the academy, train like I usually do, go home and train even more. It's tiring, but it will be worth it when I win the games. I've been outside training for most of my life, so now I have a deep tan even though I used to be pretty fair skinned.

"You know, I reckon that most of your competition would probably be able to complete this course in about, let's say, 10 minutes plus" he says making fun of the other Districts.

"But some would be able to do it in under five minutes dad, that's pretty good" I reply. He looks at me with a look saying, are you for real?

"You just completed this massive course in 2 minutes and 57 seconds, they've got nothing on you" he exclaims. I shake my head.

"You never know dad" I remind him. He chuckles.

"Come on let's go, you need to get ready for the reaping, remember, you're volunteering, you have to look good".

"I already do" I reply as I follow him back towards our small house.

**D2, Kayla Lenz, (15):**

Another knife entered the tree as it always does. I look next to me and grab another tomahawk which I manage to throw straight between the two knives that were side by side. This is how I pass time and train at the same time. I don't need swords or spears, all I need are knives and tomahawks, dipped in poison I think giggling a bit at the thought of killing someone with a poisoned knife to the heart.

"Kayla, are you ready, we're waiting on you" I hear my mother call.

"No, mother" I call back flatly. I hear her sigh.

"Well can you please" she pleads.

"Why don't you just get off my back" I growl. I hear the door close. I will admit, I'm not the nicest person in the world, but it's the type of person I am. I jump down from the branch I was sitting on and walk inside and into my small room. I was already dressed and all I needed to do was do my hair. I comb my flaming red hair and then put it into a pony tail. I don't look half bad. My eyes are a grey, hostile colour but it looks okay with my red hair. I grab my pyramid necklace that I got from my parents and leave.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes, (18):**

I departed from my 15 year old sister and walked towards the 18 year old male section. I tuned out all of the rebellion speech thinking about strategies and if I've trained enough. I will admit I am a bit excited. I spot my dad and mom in the crowd and nod to both of them, both of them smile back. Now it's time to find out my district partners identity. The escort reads it out.

"Prada Hu-"

"I volunteer" I hear someone from the girls crowd call out.

**D2, Kayla Lenz, (15):**

I smirk as people make way for me as I head towards the stairs leading up to the stage. There are a few people murmuring due to the fact I am a bit younger than the usual volunteer but they don't know my capabilities. They should be happy, I know for a fact that Prada, the girl that was about to be reaped, was 12 years old. I reach the stairs, walk up them and stand next to the escort, Jilt Thornbury.

"What's your name dear"? she asks me. I hate it when people call me dear.

"Kayla Lenz and I will show everyone that District 2's the best district ever" I call out.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes, (18):**

I'm not sure what to think of this girl, she looks deadly, fast, possibly smart not really much strength and I'm not sure what weapon she uses. Altogether, could be useful. Jilt walks over to the boys bowl and picks a slip, which she unfolds and reads.

"Odi-"

"I volunteer" I shout. I rush through the crowd and up the stairs. Jilt and the rest of the crowd are obviously impressed with my size and looks.

"What's your name buddy" she says flirtatiously. Ewwwww.

"Zedrick Hayes" I grunt saying no more than that.

"Oh goody, Here are your Tributes from District 2, Zedrick Hayes and Kayla Lenz, now shake hands you two" she says. I grab Kayla's cold hand and shake she looks at me dangerously, daring me to flinch, but I stand my ground, at least until the peacekeepers come and lead me towards the Justice Building.

**A/N:**

**Another Reaping done, remember too like and fave the story to keep up with what's going on. District 3 soon.**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**D3, Eugene Chae, (15):**

I'm struggling to breathe properly because I'm running as fast as I can. The reapings going to start and I haven't even gone home to get ready. I had one of my shifts at the factory this morning which was really inconvenient. But what else could I do, complain and get fired? Hell no, I wouldn't be able to support our family. So here I am, about to die from running just because of the doucebag Hunger Games. I wasn't going to live past this year though, I already knew that. Today I was going to volunteer for the games. Why? You may ask. Because I need to try and win to support the family. I burst through the front door and into my room, only to collapse on the floor. My last thoughts were of that I will be late for the reapings.

...

"Eugene!" My mom was screaming distantly.

"Pass it over here, okay ready? 1,2,3!" My face is pierced with cold for a few seconds and then it feels like every particle of my body was given energy. I sit up breathing intensely.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were out cold" replies Uma my younger sister.

"Let's go or we'll be late"! my mom says pulling me up, which isn't that hard since I weigh about as much as a feather.

"But I'm not ready" I object. She stares at me as if I was mad.

"If we don't leave now, we will be killed because you won't be there" she explains dangerously.

"Uma, get Ariel and Lilly, we're leaving".

**D3, Madelyn Piper, (18):**

"Done" I shout. I look over to my dad who stops the stopwatch. He smiles widely.

"Second best time yet, 4 minutes 23 seconds" He gushes. I grin at him feeling immensely proud of myself right this moment.

"I can't believe I can construct a powerful bomb in under 5 minutes with limited equipment" I say.

"Yeah, with the right equipment in the games, you'll manage to get pretty far" he says examining it. He looks at me with a massive grin on his face.

"You know what time it is, don't you" he says. I do know what time it is. I answer by nodding.

"Let's do this" I say. We go down into the small field that District 3 has. It's not really that big. Dad puts down the test dummy in the middle of the field.

"We should hurry dad the reapings are on" I call out to him.

"Okay here is the bomb and the detonator" he says handing them both to me. We walk back a bit until we are far enough away.

"1,2,3!" I say. I throw the bomb at the test dummy and wait till it lands. I then press the button on the detonator. BOOM! The ground shook as we covered our faces. A few seconds later, I take away my arm and wipe a few strands of my blonde hair out of my face. The ground where the test dummy was originally was completely obliterated, the dummy, a pile of ashes in the hole that used to be where it stood. Dad puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Good Job sweetheart, let's go to the reaping".

**D3, Eugene Chae, (15):**

This was it, this was most likely the last time I was ever going to see District 3. Honestly, the only thing I really would miss was my family. Everything else about this place was just, shit. I watch our escort finish the speech that he was reading from queue cards, I assume the reason is because this may be his first year as our escort.

"Okay, breathe" I instruct myself to do. I will admit, I am quite nervous. But I need to try. He walks over to the female bowl and quickly chooses a name probably wanting to get through this fast. He reads out the name.

"Madelyn Piper".

**D3, Madelyn Piper, (18):**

I am shocked, I can't move. I can't believe I have been reaped. All the happiness from before has been completely drained from my body. I gulp and slowly walk forward. Every eye in Panem is on me right now and I can't show weakness. I reach the stage but my legs are shaking so much, I hope people don't notice.

**D3, Eugene Chae, (15):**

Wow, her legs are shaking really bad. It looks like she's having a hard time keeping her emotions in. I look back at the escort and he's already unfolding the slip. Alright moment of truth I am about to volunteer for the hunger games, he's announcing the name in 3,2,1.

"Eugene Chae"! What? I,I got reaped. I was going to volunteer but I got reaped anyway. I can hear my mom and sisters crying behind me but I have no choice. At least I didn't have to volunteer. Soon enough I am up on the stage and next to the man.

"District 3, Here are your tributes, for the 150th Annual Hunger Games, Eugene Chae and Madelyn Piper, shake hands you two" he says. I grab her hand and shake. I could see in her eyes she was close to tearing up.

"It'll be okay" I whisper softly before the peacekeepers take me.

**A/N:**

**Already done District 3 and I am uploading District 4 after this. Badly need district 8 girl so anyone including any of you that have already submitted a tribute, I would really appreciate it if I got a submission sheet for the district 8 girl thankyou.**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**D4, Wave Waters (17):**

"Come on Sis wake up" I hear my younger sister Sandy exclaim. She was right, I should get up as today was the day I was volunteering for the games. Just my luck that it's the Quarter Quell as well. I look up at the end of my bed to see what my mother, Shelly Waters, has laid out for me to wear. It was a nice Aqua coloured long dress. It kind of looks like the colour as Landen's eyes, the other person who will be volunteering today. There is something about him that just makes me want to fall to my knees in awe.

"Wave, we don't have forever you know" says my older sister Ocean.

"Yeah just a minute" I reply and slip into the silky dress. It wasn't real silk, but it was still very comfortable. I look out the window at the waves in the ocean below. I am excited to go into the games, but if I don't make it, I'll never get to see things like the waves again. That's where I got my name from, Wave. I like it, it's like a laid back name. I think more about what would happen if I didn't make it back but I shake it out of my mind and scold myself.

"No, you're a fierce person, you have been training your whole life for this, you're the best in the academy, that's why you are volunteering". I walk over to the mirror and examine myself. I examine my fairly muscled complexure that is very tanned from being outside all the time. My hair is also quite blonde as it has been in the sun a lot. I run my fingers through my hair and examine my sparkling blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean. Honestly I think Landen's are better.

"Wave we are going" calls my father, Luke Waters. I give one last look at the ocean and then turn around to leave.

**D4, Landen Oider (17):**

"Landen, is my shirt in there?" Drew calls from outside my bedroom door.

"I'll check" I call back as I walk over to my makeshift wardrobe. I chuck a few clothes behind me until I find a bright blue button up shirt that's a bit smaller than my usual size. I grab it, open my bedroom door and chuck it to him.

"Cheers" he thanks me as he puts it on. I shake my head in bewilderment. Tammy, my older sister, always gets our clothes mucked up. She's too old to be in the games anymore but me, Drew and Gracie my younger sister are all still aloud in the games. After I get dressed I mess up my curly blonde hair, then flick it out of my Sea Green eyes. I do this every day but it works. I then give a world famous smile with my pure white teeth. It works on pretty much every girl. Yep, I am ready. Today is the day I am volunteering because I was voted best Male in the Academy. Well I have the looks, the skills, and the potential to win. I really don't see why I couldn't win this thing. But the thing that drove me to wanting to win the most was for his father. His father had gotten trapped in fishing nets and eventually the waves got to tough and he drowned. I'll win this for him. Thinking about my dad drowning in the waves changed my train of thought to Wave Waters. She was quite beautiful and I really did love her, but the bad thing was that she was volunteering as well. It really was unfortunate but we were both voted so it was compulsory. I then saw the bracelet made of seashells made by myself and Wave. I grab it and put it on, it fitting perfectly. This will be my token.

"Landen, get your ass out here, we're leaving" Drew called from outside somewhere. I snapped out of my thoughts and raced outside.

**D7, Wave Waters, (17):**

Finally, it's over I think to myself. The annoying Escort, I think her name is Vibia Ogilby, has finally finished her typical speech she says each year about the second Rebellion. No one gives a shit! I think to myself yet again. I am not sure if anyone actually really cares about it but I certainly don't.

"Alright, now first the girls" she calls out shrilly. She walks over to the female bowl and picks out the unlucky girl who will turn to the lucky girl when I volunteer, out of the bowl. She slowly unfolds it savouring the moment, until she is fully in the position to read out the name. She coughs and reads it out.

"_Ahem_, Ange-"

"I VOLUNTEER", I scream out before she can complete the name. I rush through the crowd and bound up to the spot next to Vibia.

"And what is your name dear" she says politely.

"My name is Wave Waters" I say politely.

"What a wonderful name exclaims Vibia, alright, onto the boys" she says pleasantly. She walks to the ball holding all the boys names and quickly pulls out a slip only to slowly unfold it again.

**D7, Landen Oider, (17)**

Vibia finally finishes unfolding it and takes a moment to cough before she reads it.

"_Ahem, _Ken Treckney"

"I Volunteer" I call out and then quickly run up. All Vibia needs to do is put the microphone to my mouth.

"Landen Oider, your new Victor" I shout out.

"Excellent, District 4 your new tributes for the 150th Hunger Games, Wave Waters and Landen Oider, shake hands" Vibia says over the cheers of the district. I turn and grab Waves hand. She smiles and I wink at her.

"See you in the train" I whisper so only she can hear. She giggles then we are whisked away by peacekeepers.

**A/N:**

**That's District 4, done, thankyou TheHungerGamesMockingJay for submitting them, they are both awesome, stay tuned for District 5.**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**D5, Wuji Zhang (18):**

I watch them set up the stage. Well I have nothing else to do. Ever since the fucking capitol killed my parents. I barley manage to make enough money to keep myself alive and know today I could be sent to my cruel and bloody death, after all of the work I did to keep myself alive. It wasn't only me that helped myself live. My friend Jack is a master pick-pocketer. He manages to gather enough money for me, he doesn't need any himself, his parents are able to get their family by. The inheritance fund that I was given is long gone so now I provide for myself.

"Hey you" someone called out at me. I turned my head and saw Jack. I smile and get up to walk over to him. Jack is just about the only person who can put on a smile on my face. Our friendship began when he passed me on the street and he couldn't work out what nationality I was. I explained that I was half Caucasian and half what used to be a nationality called Asian. My dad was Asian and my Mom was Caucasian.

"What are you doing this fine day" Jack asked.

"Well, since I have nothing to do, I'm watching the Dicks set up the stage" I reply.

"Well I've got a better idea, how about we go to my house, have some breakfast, get you washed up and in some better clothes, and come back" he suggests.

"Sounds good to me, let's go" I say and we start walking.

**D5, Bianca Blackwood (15):**

"You finished in there"? Asked Mason.

"Almost, I'll be a minute" I reply.

"Oh my god" he says with an annoyed tone. Well It's not my fault that the bathroom holds the only mirror in the house. I finish washing my face so I make sure there are no imperfections. My chocolate brown hair fell below my shoulders and none of it was sticking up. My eyes were still a dragon scale green and I was still fairly tanned. I still had a scar on my shoulder from wrestling with Drew. Drew's my best friend and we always like to wrestle, he usually beats me, and we do a lot together. I am currently wearing the rope bracelet that he made me when we were 10. Good times.

"Are you finished yet Bianca"? calls out Mason.

"Just need to get dressed" I call back.

"Oh my fuck" he says angrily, I hear his footsteps travelling down the hall. I pull on the nice green dress that matches my eyes. I look quite pretty I must admit. I am finished. I open the door and call down the hallway.

"I'm finished Mason". He bolts down the hallway saying

"about time" as he passes.

"It's time to go" I hear my mom call.

"Oh my God! I hear mason scream. I couldn't help but laugh.

**D5, Wuji Zhang (18):**

I am extremely bored right now, I wish the woman would just finish her speech, I don't see how the other flamingos, by flamingos I mean Capitol people, actually find stuff like this enjoyable. All I wan't to do is have the capitol send the kids to their deaths and then everybody can go home. Well at least she is moving on to the actual reapings. I watch her unfold it and then read out the name.

"Bianca Driftwood".

**D5, Bianca Driftwood (15):**

What? I can't believe this. This is stupid I actually just got reaped, Oh my god. I hear my parents crying behind me. I storm up there and cross my arms. I can't believe this. I am actually so mad right now, not scared, just really pissed off. I watch the woman walk over to the boys bowl and pick out a name.

**D5, Wuji Zhang (18):**

I watch her unfold the paper slowly, the other girl looks really pissed off. The escort is about to read the name.

"Wuji Zhang". No, no this can't be. I can't budge, I'm actually frozen I'm that terrified. All I can hear is my heart beats. Oh no, the peacekeepers are carrying me up, I'm stiff as a board. They place me next to the escort and she does the announcing of the names of the tributes. The applause snaps me out of my state and I am being pushed towards Bianca. I realise that I am supposed to give her a handshake. I take her hand and we shake. She still looks really pissed. The peacekeepers come back over to escort me into the building.

**A/N:**

**District 5 done, I don't think I did as good as a job as the other one because I had no idea what to write for Wuji, next is district 6.**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**D6, Kote Arlidon (13):**

I open my weary eyes to see cardboard. Yes this is my home, a cardboard box. Ever since my parents died in the house fire, I have moved houses over 100 times. This is due to the fact that the rain has destroyed many of my homes. Some may think, why not just go to the orphanage, and on numerous occasions I've had to explain that I don't want to go to an orphanage. Orphanages are cruel and miserable and under strict discipline. The streets are much better where you are free, you can share your knowledge, trade with people, make strong relationships. That's why I choose this over the Orphange, It's just, vile and disgusting. I lift by box up and get up to stretch, It's cosy but can be cramped. I have grown to learn it is great to practise self defence, I teach myself with many different types of weapons. Knives, Metal poles, Clubs, Pitchforks imitating Tridents, slingshots and my favourite, that I swapped a valuable source of information for, Weighted Gloves. I have managed to memorise every place of the body you can knock someone out with, paralyse someone with or disable a part of the body with, by reading a book on it, and the weighted pressure gloves make it possible to do that. That's how I earn money. By performing shows for people, of course the effects aren't permanent but if I press hard enough, I can easily make it permanent. I make sure that my gloves are in my pocket just in case I can earn a little extra money or am somehow attacked. I walk over to the dented metal dustbin that has been my practise dummy for 4 years. I choose a metal bar which also acts as practising with a sword and start practicing.

...

After about 2 hours I decide I should start getting ready for the reaping. I go over to the dusty and dirty window and fix up what I need too. I run my fingers through my crimson red hair. It's wavy and thick so it looks alright. I check my eyes, still an olive green. I'm not sure what's wrong with me, but when I am threatened or get angry, which is very rare, my eyes go pure black and I go into rage mode, and kill. I'm not sure if it's a condition because out of all the books I have read, I've never found anything like it. My skin's still a golden tan since I am almost always outside. Alright I think I look decent enough. The reapings in 10 minutes so I'm going to start making my way to the town square.

**D6, Denna Nightfoot (16):**

I played the last note and there was a round of applause. I smile as I see all the money pile into the case that usually would hold my flute. I bow repetitively until the applause has finished and the small crowd has dispersed. I pour all the money into my pouch and then place my flute in the case. I walk for about 2 minutes until I reach the pipe leading up to my home. My home is an attic above someone else's house, but she is an elderly woman and I don't think she has been in the attic in 10 years. I moved in about 3 years ago when my old home had been found and I had to run away before I was caught. My mother died during childbirth and my dad ran away when I was 6. I was left to beg on the streets for 2 years until I had gained enough money to by the flute that I had stared at for hours in the window of the music store. That way, I learned how to play by experimenting with the notes on it until I could play and create my own music. From then on I didn't have to beg; I instead, busked for money. People were very impressed with my talent and payed me to play. They hadn't heard much music before as not many people had instruments and hardly anyone knew how to play one. I reach the window beside the top of the pipe and climb inside. I have a small amount of furniture that actually belongs to the woman downstairs. I have a decent sized, cardboard box that holds all my clothes, a dresser with a dusty mirror, a small sized bed and other things. I get dressed in the nicest dress I could find in the box, it was a lemon yellow dress. I twirl around a bit until I feel light-headed. I walked over to the dusty mirror to view my facial features. My eyes were a shocking blue and my skin was white as snow, but, my hair was raven black. In a way I looked mesmerising and the features went really well together. But they didn't go with the dress. Well I couldn't be bothered changing now so I was just going to stay in it.

"Well, Time to go" I mutter to myself and I turn and head towards the window.

**D6, Kote Arlidon (13):**

I stood next to the other 13 year old boys as we waited for the woman to finish the speech. They we speaking among themselves about the age of the male that would be reaped.

"16" one said.

"No I have a feeling it's going to be a 15 year old this year" another said.

"It's definitely going to be a 12 year old" the third says. They all shut up because the woman is picking out the slip of paper that holds the female tributes name. She unfolds, pauses to read it, and then calls her out.

"Denna Nightfoot" she calls out to the crowd.

**D6, Denna Nightfoot (16);**

Oh no, I got reaped. Out of every girl that was in there I got reaped. I am struggling to take it in properly and it feels like my blood has turned to ice. People have parted to make way for me but I still can't budge. I manage to step forward slowly and my breathing increases.

"Come on dear" I hear the capitol woman urge me on. I manage to walk slowly up the stairs and onto the stage. I can see the whole crowd looking at me. Some look sadder than others because they remember I'm the one who plays the flute. I watch as the escort walks over to the other bowl.

**D6, Kote Arlidon (13):**

My eyes don't flicker away as I watch the woman reach into the bowl and grab a slip of paper. She unfolds it and then coughs before reading it out.

"Kote Arlidon" I hear my name ring out through the town square. Most people know who I am and look at me. Everything feels like it's going in slow motion. I hear people murmuring about me, people upset that it's another 13 year old boy that's been reaped. My body is numb inside but I still manage to walk up to the stage. I am having visions of ripping the escort to shreds and other horrifying thoughts, oh no, I'm going into rage mode. I smile and it draws me out of it. That urge wasn't as strong as other ones. Usually I wouldn't be able to control it and withdraw from it. This is good for sponsors, looking like I'm happy and excited, but that's the only thing keeping me from tearing the escort limb from limb. People are quite confused why I look so excited but it's not like I can tell them. I reach the stage eventually and stand next to her. The urge is much stronger than before.

"District 6, your tributes for the 150th Annual Hunger Games, Kote Arlidon and Denna Nightfoot, shake hands" she says at the end. I grab Denna's hand and feel calmer. What the hell, that was weird. But I don't have time to think about it, The peacekeepers have already separated us.

**A/N:**

**District 7 next.**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**D7-Jed Xander (17)**

"Jed, wake up"! screamed my mother from the next room. I groaned remembering what day it was, it was Reaping Day! We go through the same process every year, we get ready, go to the reaping, none of us get reaped and then we all go home and I go to work. The only person in this family who ever got reaped was my father, Baron, but someone volunteered for him, I forget why. The thing is, this year will be different. I climb out of bed and over to my wardrobe to see if there is anything nice I can wear since I have grown out of almost all of my clothes.

"Hurry up JEDIDIAH" my older brother Wade called.

"Shut the fuck up" I yelled back. He knows I hate being called Jedidiah. I prefer to be called Jed. Wade is one lucky bastard because he is too old to be eligible to compete in the games. My older sister Juniper is only eligible for one more year and my two twin sisters named Ava and Inala who are 14 have plenty years left. There is a problem though, Inala was struck partially blind when a rock hit her in the back of her head and ruptured some of her veins. I am sure that if she was reaped they would fix it otherwise that would be an unfair advantage for the other tributes. I turn around and examine the tribal tattoo on my back that is there because of a tribe that came from my mother's side. It looks pretty cool and I had to get because my mother says it is keeping the tradition alive so yeah. Apparently I still posses qualities of the tribal people but I believe that is just a bunch of horse shit. I picked my red plaid shirt that I use for work and some casual blue denim trousers. I look a little dressy I guess. I sweep my hands through my dirty blonde hair messing it up a bit to have my usual look. I slip on some dress boots and my leather bracelet. I looked at the clock to see that it was 8:35, still a couple of hours till the reaping. I look around my room for what might be the last time, sigh out loud and grab my hatchet for one last session of target practice.

**D7 Jeri Whishert (16)**

"Jeri, time to get up" Ashlay says softly. I moan and open my eyes my older sister has her head hovering about 5 inches away from my face, she quickly backs away just in case until I speak.

"Ashlay, I'm fine" I say yawning a bit. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Ok that is good" she breathes. She walks over to my twin brother Martials bed and smashes his face with a pillow. He wakes up in an instant.

"Hey what the fuck"? he demands.

"Time to get ready for the reaping dumbass" she replies. They love to insult eachother, I really don't know why, but it is pretty funny. Martial mumbles insults at Ashlay as he pulls on his reaping clothes and I decide that I probably should put mine on as well. After I put on my light blue dress and I slip my shoes on I walk into my mother's room.

"Hey Mom" I say quietly. My mother is quite sick and has not been out of bed for a week. There is no answer, just the light breathing of sleep. I smile and walk over to her only to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Mom" I whisper and go back to my bedroom to look through my stuff. I do this at every reaping day just in case I get reaped. I look in my little jewellery box and gasp. Resting in front of me is a black tribal ring, the one my dad gave to me before he passed away. Instantly I rested my hand on my left shoulder as that is where the tribal tattoo from where he came from rests. I don't know much about these tribes but I am pretty sure that these tribes were created in the time of the destruction of North America. I grabbed the ring and laid it on my finger. That's when I broke down and I started to cry.

**D7 Jed Xander (17)**

"Uhnnn" I groan us I throw my last axe at the last target. Headshot, hell yeah! I walk over to the target and pull out the battle axe, for the past two hours I have been doing what I do every day to pass time. Throwing axes at targets, handling them as if I am in combat, if it has to do with an axe I probably do it. Since I was 6 years old I had been fascinated by axes and Hatchets, so to pass time I used to play with them, until I was old enough to be in the games, that's when I started training in case I got in them.

"Jed, we're going, come on" my dad called. Well, my time has come.

...

When we get there I head straight for the 17 year old section while Juniper goes to the 18 year olds and Ava and Inala go to the 14 year olds. If Inala or Ava get reaped, I will actually go crazy like I will after hearing the stupid rebellion speech.

"Good afternoon, citizens of District 7, what a pleasant day it is" our Escort says trying to make it not as awkward. He did the complete opposite as no one spoke.

"Alright, he said a bit flustered, ladies first". He walks over to the female bowl and dips his hand in instantly to struck out a slip. Please don't be Inala or Ava, at least Juniper could take care of herself.

"Jerilyn Whishert" he bellows out. I let out my breath noticing I had been holding it. There is a wailing amongst the adult crowd but nobody starts to walk up.

"Jerilyn, where are you dear the escort calls out, and that's when I see a girl around the same age as me walk up extremely slowly.

**D7 Jeri Whishert (16)**

My brain is numb and my body is rigid and frozen. Everything sounds distant except Ashlays wailing ringing in my ears. My heart starts beating fast and now that's all I can hear. My ears perk up and my eyes dart around, I start to taste blood, I crave it, I want more. NO, no snap out of it I think. I shake my head and come back to. I am being carried up to the stage by Peacekeepers. Oh yeah I got reaped, wait I GOT REAPED!? I start to panic, what do I do, everything is starting to go numb again, NO, ouch that fucking hurt I think to myself. I just got dumped on the floor.

"Alright time for the boys" the Escort calls out. He picks a slip and reads it, "Miles Rench" he calls out. A second later a boy yells out "I VOLUNTEER"! Some people start to cry out but it's too late.

"What is your name may I ask" says the Escort.

"Jed, Jed Xander" he replies.

"To our Tributes of District 7 for the 150th Hunger Games, Jerilyn Whishert and Jed Xander. Shake hands" he says. I turn to him and grab his hand then look up at his face. Woah... his cute! But Instantly I am ripped away by a Peacekeeper.

**Authors Note: Woah that was intense, whats going on with Jeri? Well you'll have to find out. Stay tuned for Districts 8's reapings and to find out what's going on with Jeri and why Jed volunteered. **

**-Hypercloud**


	11. District 8 Reapings

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen (13):**

"Ouch, please Dad, stop" I beg. He doesn't stop, all he does is do it again. I prepared for the impact of his backhand to hit my face. It connects and my head is thrusted to the side. I see stars, now they are even more pronounced than before.

"You know" he growls, "You're a little shit"! This hit's me hard in the heart. I didn't even do anything beforehand, he just started beating me. He has done this ever since my mom died.

"You better volunteer today, or else" he threatens. He obviously wants me to die. The thing is, even if he didn't want me to volunteer, I would anyway, so I could get away from him. I sit on my tiny bed that barley is longer than me, and look at the picture of my mother. I keep it in a little locket so my father can't find it. He doesn't know I have it anyways. I cry a bit when I look at her photo, I remember about how I used to have such a good life, we used to be a happy family until mom died. Dad turned into an alcoholic and usually beats me and does not care for me. The only reason he feeds me is because peacekeepers have come several times after complaints from other people. I'm not even old enough to work so I can't provide for myself. I depend on him to be able to survive and he abuses me, sometimes I wonder if it's even worth living. I have scars and bruises and cuts from years of abuse but most things heal anyway so I still look like my normal self. I decide I should start getting ready for the reaping so I go to the bathroom and wash my face. It's still red raw and sensitive from where he backhanded me. One time, on a school field trip to the factory, we were in the section where they dye the fabrics and purple colouring was spilled and splashed into my eyes. I was rushed to the emergency room and they saved my eyes, but somehow my eye colour had changed to a deep purple and it's still purple to this day. I have nice thick hazel brown hair and a natural tan with camouflages most of my bruises. I am quite ready. I don't own any clothes that are that nice so I decide to just wear a purple button up shirt and black pants.

"Okay, I'm ready" I say to myself. This is the last time I will ever see this dump of a house. I quickly grab my locket and run out the front door to avoid my dad.

**D8, Joice Lakel (15):**

"I really don't feel lucky today" I tell my mom. She finishes what she's doing and looks up at me.

"Why not"? she asks. I sigh.

"I don't know, I just don't have a good feeling about today" I reply.

"Joice, you say the same thing every year, and have you ever been reaped, no" she assures me.

"You don't understand" I complain.

"I just have a massive feeling that I'm going to be reaped this year, what do I do if I get reaped? I don't stand a chance in these games. I'll be the first one dead" I say starting to panic. My mom looks at me with wide eyes.

"Oh no, you're having a panic attack" she says starting to panic herself.

"Just calm down" she says in a soft voice trying to sooth me. I try to breathe deeply and it works a bit. My hearts still pounding but my head isn't throbbing and I am not breathing that fast.

"Look at me" she says. I look up at her calming brown eyes.

"You need to stop over thinking things, you're not going to be reaped" she says sharply.

"But wha-"!

"No" she interrupts.

"Let's get ready" she says and I follow her to the hallway. I am already dressed so I only need to do my hair. I look in the cracked and dirty mirror at my casual brown eyes and hair, I put my hair into a quick ponytail and quickly wash my olive skinned face. Okay, I am ready, let's just hope I don't get reaped.

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen (13):**

I wait impatiently as the escort talks about the rebellion. I honestly just want to get this over and done with. I really don't know how I feel. I feel scared to be going into the games but I feel relieved that I will be ridded of my father forever. My relief for leaving my dad is stronger I think. The man is finished and is now walking over to the girls bowl. Moment of truth who will it be. The man calls out the name.

"Joice Lakel"

**D8, Joice Lakel (15):**

I hear my mom screaming and sobbing from the crowd. The steaming hot tears start to fill my eyes and then in no time, down my cheeks. I knew it, I knew I was going to be reaped. That's why I had that bad feeling. I'm going to die, I have no experience with weaponry or combat or just surviving in the woods. I wouldn't even hurt a fly! I reach the spot next to Yhett, the escort, and watch him choose the boy, my mom's sobbing still very clear in my head.

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen (13):**

The girl is in tears and her Mom is still screaming from the crowd. That was my district partner. At least I didn't have to ally with her as she probably won't make it past the bloodbath, then again neither will I. The man has finished unfolding the slip and then reads it out.

"Issac Op-"

"I Volunteer" I call out. People around me look really confused and are speaking among them. They are probably wondering why a 13 year old boy volunteered. I reach the stage and the escort asks my name.

"Taylor Wrightmen" I reply shakily and saying no more than that.

"District 8, your tributes for the 150th Hunger Games, Joice Lakel and Taylor Wrightmen. Shake hands"

I grab her hand which is sweaty and warm, she is still crying. I then am taken by peacekeepers.

**A/N:**

**District 9 next. Hope it's okay but I was really stumped on what to do for Joice since I had to create her myself. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review whether it's saying that I did a good job or giving tips or ideas, it helps either way.**


	12. District 9 Reapings

**D9, George Treaty (14):**

"If you're in the games, will you fight" I am asked by my mom.

"No" I reply.

"Why not" she asks raising her eye brow.

"Because I refuse to take part in their game" I say firmly. She smiles and ruffles my dark black hair.

"Good choice" she says as she walks away. My mother and father have brought me up since I was about 5 years old to believe how horrible and evil the Capitol are. At first I used to question them and wondered why, I thought they were just a bunch of people that looked like colourful birds. But then I found out that they were just the public I was talking about, not that they weren't still unthoughtful snobs, but I found out that the government of the Capitol were responsible for the poor conditions us and other districts lived in. I found out that they were evil and uncaring and that the hunger games weren't only for punishment for the districts rebelling, but to them it was a full on sport, with bets and favourites and mainly for the Capitol residents amusement and entertainment. They liked watching their future workers, the ones that provide things vital for the way they live, fight to the death against one another. It was unbearable to think about it and it blew my mind when I first found these things out. But, it drove me to hate the Capitol and turn into the person I am today. That's why I wouldn't fight and participate in the games so they can watch a brutal battle, I would let myself die without a fight to show that I wouldn't act for their entertainment, but instead they could watch me die casually. That's what the Capitol citizens don't like. They want a full on battle not someone just dying without a fight, where's the entertainment for them in that? The stupid reapings are today and I am kind of hoping I get reaped to show the Capitol what I am really about. I look in the mirror look at myself, my black hair, my green eyes, my fair skin. I don't really look anything special and I'm not that tall so I look pretty ordinary. My cheeks are hollow and you could easily count my ribs, not many people in district 9 are that wealthy and barley anyone is fat enough to hold a roll of their own skin in their fingers, so I'm no different from anyone else here really. After I finish getting dressed, I start to head to the reaping.

**D9, Kanani Kama (16):**

Great, I thought as I open my eyes for the first time this morning. Today is my least favourite day of the year, it was Reaping day. It wasn't only my least favourite day of the year because it's the day that 2 people are sent to their doom each year, but it's the day that my cousin was sent to my doom exactly four years ago. At that time I was 12 and it was my first year in the reapings, it was my cousins last because she was 18. Somehow I got reaped, and in a panic, she volunteered for me. She lasted till the final 7 until the boy from district 10 strangled her with a whip. Luckily, he didn't win, the district 5 girl won by poisoning him while he was busy killing the girl from district 2. That's why I didn't like this day.

"You getting ready Nani"? My dad asks.

"Yeah" I reply looking up at him.

"Where are the boys" I ask. He thinks for a second.

"I think they're down in the fields" he answers. My three brothers, Xavier, Archer Jr. and Kai are all too old for the games, luckily for them.

"Okay" I reply.

"Alright, you should get ready" he says and walks back out. I sigh. I'm pretty nervous today because I don't want to have the worst luck and be reaped. I walk over towards the small wooden dresser by my bed and brushed my silky black hair. It looked straight enough so I put down the brush and focused on the rest of my face I looked around my tanned face with my icy blue eyes. A lot of people say they felt cold when they look into them just because they looked so blue. I slipped into my blue floral dress that freakishly matched the colour of my eyes and decided I looked well enough. I make sure I grab my mother's blue pendant that she gave to me before she died and put it on.

"Alright, off to the death sentencing" I say and then I turn around and leave.

**D9, George Treaty (14):**

I examine the small plate of copper that my father had just given me in case I was reaped. It is cool and smooth as I run my finger lightly across it; it sends a shiver down my spine. I was so indulged in the square of copper that I didn't notice that the escort was currently picking out the name of the females bowl, I turn my attention to her instantly. Once the woman has chosen a folded slip of paper, she slowly unfolds it to create more tension then there already is. Hurry up, I think to myself. She finally finishes unfolding the slip of paper and reads out the name that is on it.

"Kanani Kama" she calls out loudly.

**D9, Kanani Kama (16):**

Unfortunately, the odds were not in my favour today. My worst nightmare has come true, I have been reaped. This time there is nobody to save me. As I walk up I hear my dad calling out my name behind me. I feel really bad but I have no choice, I am not going to look weak and cry, I am going to look strong and brave. That's what will earn you sponsors in this game. By the time I'm on the stage, our escorts already over at the male bowl.

**D9, George Treaty (14):**

Well, that's the female tribute for this year. I doubt she will make it very far because most people from district 9 don't tend to make it that far, yet alone win. There have only been 13 victors from district 9 out of the 149 games played. District 3 won last year. The last games we won was the 127th games. The woman has chosen the slip with the males name on it and has now finished unfolding it. Here we go.

"George Treaty" the woman calls out. Hey, that's me, I have been reaped. I walk up not really caring if I die in the games. I see a cameraman next to the path recording me, so while I pass him, I stick up my middle finger at the camera and finish walking up to the stage. Alot of people are shocked by my attitude.

"Alright" the escort says a bit bewildered at my behaviour.

"Here are the District 9 Tributes of the 150th Hunger Games, George Treaty and Kanani Kama, shake each others hands" she orders. I quickly shake Kanani's hand and drop it soon after eventually being taken away by peacekeepers.

**A/N:**

**Sorry could only get one out today, Vote on my profile who you want to win the games, remember there are 4 victors, District 10's reaping's tomorrow.**


	13. District 10 Reapings

**D10, James W. Winthrop (18):**

I finish saying my prayer and make the sign of the cross, I then proceed to stand up and finish my prayer session. I usually tend to have one session a day even with my job of milking the cows. What I had been praying was that the children that were sent to their deaths this year would have one of them return. This year I am now officially 18 so I would have a much better chance of winning the games than a 12 year old. Lately, I have been preaching to the, let's say, thugs of our District. I haven't been that successful so far, all I have received in return was a black eye and a broken nose. Those were helped easily by my mother who is like a nurse who helps the wounded and sick of our District. She is such a kind-hearted person. My father is also a kind-hearted person; he's more on the peacekeeper side of the District. He doesn't agree with the Capitol but does the job to support our family in a healthy matter. But my other father, God, is who I have dedicated most of my time too ever since I discovered him at the age of 12. That was truly the most remarkable moment of my life. That's why I try to convert the cruel people of the District so we can all live together in peace. I decide I should get ready for the Reapings. I choose out a plain white button-up shirt and black pants. I make sure my steel crucifix necklace is around my neck and that is confirmed when I feel the small heavy weight of the cross. I look in the mirror that my Mom uses. I am still quite pale since I only spend a little time outdoors to milk the cows; otherwise I am inside reading the bible, praying, or preaching. My eyes are a light, soft blue that has a sort of calming effect and I have shortly shaved brown hair, which I didn't need to style, not that I would have anyways.

"Mom, I'm leaving now" I call to my mother. I hear shuffling from her medicine room.

"Alright dear, I'll see you when you get back".

"Okay bye" I respond and turn to the door.

**D10, Alison Ferlenda (16):**

"Are you ready to leave yet"? Sapphire my 19 year old sister asks as she pokes her head into the room. I finish combing my deep brown hair and put it in a pony tail, as I do this I reply.

"Just a moment".

"Alright but I would appreciate it if you finished up soon" she says. She then walks away and starts calling for Josh, my 12 year old brother. It's his first year in the reapings and he is terrified. He couldn't sleep last night and during dinner he talked to none of us. My Mom died when he was born and he felt responsible and guilty ever since he was old enough to understand how she died. It took a while to explain to him that it was either her or him that would survive and she chose to die for him. My father stuck around for 3 years after that and eventually left because he was that depressed. Sapphire had to bring up the family and she did well enough for us to survive a pretty wealthier-than -others lifestyle. I felt bad for Josh, he had a hard life so far and that stress meeting the stress of the first reapings equals a melting down person. I remember my first year, it was scary. The next year was worse, my best friend Lilac was reaped, nobody volunteered so she went to the games and died in the bloodbath. Those memories hurt most so I try to avoid thinking about them. I slip on my sweat shirt and pants for the reaping, not the most stylish but what can I say, I'm not a very stylish person. Honestly, I think the best feature of my face is my icy blue eyes, they look pretty. I remember one last thing before I leave. I open my little porcelain bowl and take out a pin of a Lilac, this is the last thing I have from my friend.

**D10, James W. Winthrop (18):**

I am standing in the line for the 18 year old boys, I am patiently waiting for the man that's our escort, I think his name is Hush, to finish talking about the rebellion. I hear people behind me sort of making fun of me just because I'm that weird religious guy, one day God will call us up to heaven. That will put them in their place. Hush has finally stopped talking and has walked over to the female bowl. Here we go. He reads out the name once he has finished unfolding the slip.

"Alison Ferlenda".

**D10, Alison Ferlenda (16):**

My heart feels like it stops beating. Instantly, I start to feels the tears welling in my eyes. This isn't good, crying will get you nowhere except with a knife in your back. It was hard enough keeping the tears back without the cries of Sapphire and Josh, but I swear any second now the tears are going to come tearing down my cheeks like a steam train. After I get to the stage I am welcomed by the escort. I'm really struggling now to hold back my emotions now, yet did I know soon they were going to come pouring out.

**D10, James W. Winthrop (18):**

I felt bad for the girl but I couldn't control anything. Yet did I know the worst was to come. Hush had reached his hand into the bowl holding all of our names. The crowd was silent except for the slight sobbing of one of Alison's siblings. Hush unfolded the slip and read out a horrible possibility.

"Josh Ferlenda". No one from the crowd breathed. The woman sobbing before was full on bawling her eyes out and that's when it happened, Alison broke down she couldn't control her emotions. She was wrapped up in a ball sobbing heavily as her brother or cousin slowly walked up to the stage. This wasn't right, something had to be done.

"I Volunteer" I call out. The crowd looks at me with relief on their faces. Alison and her sibling stop crying and I assume both look at me and Josh stops in his tracks. I run up to the stage next to Hush and look at the crowd, they are all giving me the three fingered tribute. It was the right thing to do.

"District 10, your new tributes for the 150th Hunger Games, Alison Ferlenda and... I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name" Hush says politely to me.

"James Winthrop" I answer.

"And James Winthrop" He says finishing his sentence.

"Shake hands" he orders. I grab Alison's hand and look into her icy blue eyes, they are thanking me with all their might and are wondering how they will ever be able to pay me back.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, was busy today. Remember to vote your character to win on my profile or any tribute you want, that will help me decide a lot. District 11 and 12 tommorrow.**

**-Hypercloud**


	14. District 11 Reapings

**D11, Kolton Grabble (16):**

I whip my dark brown hair out of my eyes as I walk back to my small house. My hair is shaggy and easily gets in my eyes. My hair is damp with sweat and the sweat is starting to drip down the rest of my face. It's red hot outside and it was just my luck that it was my shift to work in the fields at this time. But luckily it was over and I could go home to get ready for the reaping, oh no I forgot about the reaping. God damn it, and just to add to my bad luck it's reaping day. I have to admit, I wasn't that happy at the moment.

"Mom, I'm back" I call as I walk through the front door.

I hear a muffled "alright" in response. I trudge to my room to start getting ready but I run into Eloise my 15 year old sister. With her she has yet, another boy with her.

"Oh hey Kolton, this is Brad" she explains. Brad avoids my eye contact, I guess he is a bit intimidated.

"Hey, Brad" I say. It was a bit awkward but I was used to this happening now. She has brought home over 50 guys I reckon. I step around them and swoop into my room. I strip off my work clothes and put on a simple white button-up shirt and some black pants. That's done, now time to do my face. I walk over to the small mirror in my room and wipe the sweat off my tanned face with a small cloth. I open my dark brown eyes so I can adjust my hair. It falls below my ears to give an estimate of how long it is. I flip it around a bit until it's in a nice position and stand back to look at myself. I am very tanned since I am always working in the fields. I think I am ready. I say goodbye to my mom and leave.

**D11, Alyssa Glenwood (18)**

I watch as the mocking bird flies through the trees. Mocking birds aren't that common anymore, it's more mocking jays. Jabber jays are pretty much extinct and Mocking birds are quite rare. They are quite remarkable creatures. I spotted it in the small garden we own and I watched it for a while enjoying the shade. Luckily today I wasn't working.

"Alyssa, where are you"? I hear my dad call.

"Here" I reply. 30 seconds later he comes outside.

"We will be going soon, will you be ready then"? He asks. I shake my head.

"No, unless I go get ready now".

"Alright, I expect us to be leaving in 5 minutes" he says and then he turns and leaves.

Well, I better get ready. I walk back inside passing my brother on the way. It's his first year in the Reaping so he's pretty nervous. Luckily for me, It's my last.

"You alright Jacob" I ask. He sighs.

"Yeah I guess" he replies. I continue walking to my bedroom while I run my fingers through my brown hair. I look in the mirror that's in my room and focus on my hair first. Once I put it into a pony tail, I focus on my face. My eyes are a deep green and my skin is unusually pale for someone in this district. Then again, I spend most of my time in the shade of the trees picking fruit. I decide to put on a nice short black dress, not slutty short, but up to my knees.I quickly grab my fake glass gem that I honestly think gives me luck. Well I think I am ready, time to go. I turn around and leave to find my parents.

**D11, Kolton Grabble (16):**

I watch the escort intensely while I wait for her to stop talking about that rubbish rebellion that brought us these stupid games. I really just want to go home and relax after my tiresome shift in the fields today. I notice that the escort has finally finished talking and is walking over to the girls bowl. The sooner we get this over with the better. She reaches into the bowl, unfolds it and reads out the name.

"Alyssa Glenwood".

**D11, Alyssa Glenwood (18):**

My eyes open wide as the information sinks in, I just heard the escort read out my name on that slip of paper in her hand. I am shaking a bit because I just realized that I am not going to be making it home. I won't be able to last long in these games, I'll be surprised if I made it past the Bloodbath. I start to walk up and as I do that I stroke the glass gem with my thumb to kind of distract me from the current situation I'm in, but it's pretty hard because the current situation I happen to be in is extremely serious. I reach the stage and stop next to the escort, she greets me and then walks towards the boy's bowl.

**D11, Kolton Grabble (16):**

I examine the girl that just got reaped, well she doesn't look like she has that much physical strength but she looks smart and would obviously know a lot about plants and fruit since she comes from our district, also looks pretty fast and agile. If she makes it past the Bloodbath, she will probably make it pretty far just by fleeing and hiding, although, she has to ally with the District 2 male so I don't know. I pay attention back to our escort who is walking over to the bowl. I hold my breath as she unfolds it. It's time to find out the male tribute.

"Kolton Grabble" she says.

What, are you kidding me? I just got off work and now I have to go to the Hunger Games. Man, it really isn't my day today; all I have today is bad luck. I am pretty annoyed but I try not to show it so I try to not show these emotions and I continue to walk up. I watch the massive screen next to the stage and look at my expression, thankfully, I don't look pissed off, if anything I look reasonably bored. I reach the spot next to the escort and stand still looking out into the orchards.

"District 11, your tributes for the 150th Hunger Games, Alyssa Glenna and Kolton Grabble, shake hands" she says. I take Alyssa's hand and gently shake it, her eyes are a deep olive green, they look pretty nice. I let go and am escorted away by peacekeepers.

**A/N:**

**Okay finally finished, I got this one out late today guys sorry, it's like 10:30 over here and the temperature is really really hot so it's quite hard to concentrate. Didn't have time to do 12 today but I will definitely have time for it tomorrow. I would really appreciate it if you left any type of review below because it will really motivate me to do more otherwise I don't know if there is anyone even reading it. I would also really appreciate it if everyone who reads this goes to my profile and vote on who they want to win because that will help me decide a lot better, so far only 2 people have voted so please vote on the tribute you want to win so they can make it further or even win in the games. Thank you and keep checking for district 12, almost going to be able to start the goodbyes and train rides.**

**-Hypercloud**


	15. District 12 Reapings

**D12, Zachary Shaeffer (14):  
**

"Look, deer" I whisper loud enough so Dylan, my friend, could hear me. He looks up from the berry bush he was stripping of its luscious juicy fruit and aimed his bow. He steadied it until he thought he had the right position and let the arrow fly. I could hear the _twang _of the string and the _thunk _of it sinking into the skull of the deer. I grin at him.

"Nice job man" I compliment him. I walk over to it and pick up it's back legs.

"Come help me haul this down to the hob" I say. He walks over when he finishes picking the berries and walks over to me and the dead deer.

"What did you get today"? he asks. I grunt as I lift the legs over my shoulders.

"2 rabbits, 1 groosling, a bunch of blue berries, some roots and a turkey" I answer feeling the weight of the food in my hunting bag.

"You"?

"2 groosling, 2 rabbits, these berries, 2 turkey and this deer" he says.

"Nice, today was a good hunting session" I say.

"Too bad it's reaping day, it might be a bit more pleasant. We finally reach the Hob and we sell 2 rabbits, 1 groosling, 1 turkey and the deer to the butcher earning us a fair amount of money which we split in half as well as the berries and roots. We got 1 turkey, 1 groosling and 1 rabbit each.

"Alright, well I guess it's time to go get ready for the reaping" I say.

"Yeah" he says as he nods his head.

"Well good luck" he says and runs off to his small house. Dylan is only 13 years old, that's a year younger than me. It's his second year in the reapings and my third and I pray to god that none of us get reaped. If one of us get reaped, I would help his family or he would help mine. I reach my house and open th front door.

"Mom, I'm home" I call. I walk into the kitchen where she is washing our only dishes.

"How did you go" she greets me. I dump my hunting bag on the dirty counter.

"Good haul today, we will have a feast tonight" I report.

"Good job honey" she says as I walk out of the kitchen towards my room. I walk into my room and close the door to get changed. I choose a black collared shirt and some worn out jeans. I decide I'll just wear my hunting boots. I have shoulder length sandy brown hair that is a bit curly, we can't afford to cut my hair. I have nice blue eyes and quite tanned skin. I am still a bit sweaty from hauling that deer all the way to the butcher. I take out the bow that was down my pants to hide it out of them and place it on my bed. My dad made mine and Dylan's bow, sometimes he comes hunting with me but usually he is working in the coal mines. I hear both of my sisters, Ariel and Naomie playing together in the next room. It's Ariel's first year in the reapings and she is trying to put her mind off it. I smile. Well I think I am ready, time to go. I tell my mom I am going and that she should leave soon as well because it will start soon. I then leave for the reaping.

**D12, Isabelle Ravenswood (13):**

I sit in bed dreading what day it is, it's reaping day. I don't want to get reaped because not only will I most likely die but I will not be able to hunt for my family. So many teenagers from this District hunts because it's so easy to get out of the District. I know I can hunt, but that will only get me so far before I get teamed up on by the Careers. Wait I forgot about the Quarter Quell twist, I would have to stick with the District 1 boy. He will probably kill me first chance he gets after halfway, that would be if I make it out of the bloodbath, what am I saying, I haven't even been reaped yet and I am starting to panic. I decide that I should take my mind off the games and think about getting ready. Just then, my Mom comes in.

"Time to get ready Izzy" she says softly. Ever since dad died she wasn't that much of a bubbly person, she just spoke softly or didn't speak at all.

"Yeah I know, I was just about to anyway" I reply. She nods and walks back out. I sigh and lift myself out of bed, then walking over to my clothes. I choose a nice green dress that matches my eyes perfectly, I then put on some black flat shoes. I am pretty tanned and it goes with the dress. I caress my nice brown hair that falls just below my shoulders. I look pretty good except for one factor of my body. My scar that is across my left knee. Well maybe if I got reaped, the prep team would get rid of it. Oh well, I'll have to deal with it for now. Okay I am ready for this pathetic reaping.

"Mom I am ready" I call as I walk out the door.

**D12, Zachary Shaeffer (14):**

I am making random faces at Dylan who is on the line to my left. He is struggling to not laugh. We are both really bored because the woman is taking a long time. We have had the same escort for as long as I can remember, She came in when the one from the 74th Hunger Games resigned because she was that distraught about our two tributes dying, I guess she thought we had a good chance of winning that year, instead I think the girl from District 2 won that game. I hear the _clip-clop_ of high heels and look up. Looks like she has finished the speech about the second rebellion. I honestly have no idea how the girl from district 2 started it but it ended when the Capitol bombed District 13 again for good. I think the girl from 2 is still alive. She chooses a slip of paper out of the girls bowl and reads it out slowly.

"Isabelle Ravenswood".

**D12, Isabelle Ravenswood (13):**

Oh no, it happened, I got reaped. This isn't good, I hear my Mom crying, if she loses me she loses everything. I keep muttering oh no back and thorth in the back of my mind and my lip was trembling pretty hard. I know that everyone is watching me so I can't show weakness, I have to show bravery and confidence. I change my expression into a determined expression and stand next to the escort.

"Brilliant" she says and walks over to the boys bowl.

**D12, Zachary Shaeffer (14):**

I feel sorry for the girl but it wasn't like I could help her. She seemed pretty determined anyways, maybe she wanted to go in, or maybe she just wanted to look good for the Capitol. Either way it was going to do some good for her. I watch the escort pick out a slip and unfold it. I give Dylan a thumbs up to wish him luck which he returns. She reads out the name.

"Zachary Shaeffer".

I am stone struck. I look at Dylan who has his mouth gaping like it's a black hole. I gulp some air and start to walk up to the stage, what choice did I have? I was kind of hoping that someone would volunteer for any reason but as I thought, nobody did. I hear my Mom and sisters crying behind me and I wanted to comfort them. I reach the spot next to the escort and glance up at the crowd. All eyes are on me.

"To our tributes for District 12, Zachary Shaeffer and Isabelle Ravenswood. Shake hands" she says at the end. I grab Isabelle's sweaty hand and nod at her. Well I won't know her for long, but it would be good to be friendly. Soon enough I am escorted away.

**A/N:**

**YES! I finally finished the reapings, it took me under a week and I finished them. Now that you have hopefully read all the tributes point of views, it would be great to vote who you want to win on my profile so I can decide on the final victors. Otherwise I'll handpick them myself, so please do that. I hope that everyone liked what I wrote for their tribute and I can't wait to start on the games. This is how the POV's will go. I will try to upload daily so hope you enjoy. Remember to review and give me tips, if you like what I am doing, changes you want me to make or ideas. Thankyou.**

**Goodbyes:**

**-District 6**

**-District 7**

**-District 8**

**Train Rides:**

**-District 1**

**-District 2**

**-District 3**

**Training:**

**-District 4**

**-District 10**

**-District 10**

**-Others**

**Interveiws:**

**Everyone**

**Night before the games:**

**-District 9**

**-District 5**

**-District 12**


	16. District 6 Goodbyes

**D6, Kote Arlidon (13): **

I sit in the room that's inside the Justice Building. Honestly I really wasn't expecting anyone to come. Well, come on, I don't have family members or really any real friends. I sit here for about a consecutive 10 minutes. I was starting to get really bored until I remember something really important, My weight gloves are still in my pocket. I grab the out and stare at them. I can't believe I managed to smuggle my gloves. Well I haven't really needed to smuggle it anywhere. Wait, if I manage to sneak these into the games, I'll be able to stand a better chance then I already do. This is great. I am really proud of my past self for non-intentionally doing this. Just then the door opens so I quickly shove it down my pants before whoever is coming in can't see it. I look at the man's face and my eyes widen. It's the Mayor. Past memories start to roll in my mind. Sneaking into a window, grabbing a book that I had my eyes on for ages, getting caught by peacekeepers, the searing pain of a whip across my back. I haven't seen him since that day. I feel kind of nervous because I don't know what he wants. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't, all he does is hand me a book. My eyes widen again, it's the book that I was trying to get from his library in the first place. He gives a slight smile and gets up and leaves. I don't know what to say, but I am extremely thankful because this book is the book that will help me, this is the book that says what my condition is.

**D6, Denna Nightfoot (16):**

I sit staring at the back of the door. I am not that happy at the moment, actually quite scared. I haven't got a family anymore so I doubt anybody is going to come up here. This really sucks. The only good thing about not having a family is that I can't hurt anyone by being taken away. I realise I still have my flute and it's case so I decide I will just play it to pass the time. After about 15 minutes I finally get escorted away to the cars.


	17. District 7 Goodbyes

**A/N: Here is the first of 3 family goodbyes, will be a bit shorter this chapter, thank you for all of the support.**

**D7, Jed Xander, (17):**

I sit calmly on the red, cushiony chair that was facing the door to this room. Any moment now, my family members were going to be walking through this door screaming at me for volunteering. Sadly, there were two options, one, volunteer, win, and save my sisters vision, or I could not volunteer and have her go fully blind. My thoughts were interrupted when my mother burst through the door, shortly followed by my father.

"Are you insane! She screams, you're going to get yourself killed". I look up at her calmly and reply with ease.

"Mom, this may be our only chance to save her vision" I reply, her knowing what I'm talking about.

"Aren't you concerned about your own life" she asks weakly. I shake my head lightly and reveal my plan.

"Mom, I've trained for the past seven years of my life, I am very experienced with the forest, I have skills beyond anyone else's knowledge. I think I stand a very good chance".

"But remember, you are going to have to ally up with the District 6 Girl, what are you going to do when you reach halfway, split up or stay allied"? Asked my Dad.

"Well, I'll have to wait until that time comes" I reply.

"We're proud of you for doing this for us son" my dad says with a beam on his face.

"It's something I have to do, but, if I don't make it, look after her and Ava for me will you" I demand, they both nod in return. The peacekeeper briefly comes in to drag them out.

"We love you" I hear Mom scream.

I sit in silence expecting to be led out to the car any minute until the door opens and Ava walks in.

"Ava?" I say blankly. Then it hits me that she has come to see me. She runs up to me and jumps up into my arms.

"What if you don't make it"? she asks.

"I am sure I will" I assure her. I place her on her feet and she looks up, only to hand me a bracelet made of red stone.

"We made this for you, wear it in the arena" she says quietly. I take it out of her hand and slip it through my own only for it to rest around my wrist. I give her one more massive hug until she whispers me good luck and is then taken by peacekeepers. I sigh and wait to be escorted away.

**D7, Jeri Whishert, (17):**

Oh god, oh god, OH GOD! I have been reaped for the hunger games, how can this get any worse. My mother hasn't been the same ever since dad died, but now I am going to die, the shock may kill her for all I know! The door opens and Ashlay and Martial walk in. Ashlay is in tears and Martial is stoned face. I hug Ashlay harder than I ever had because I haven't been this frightened since waiting to find out if my father had died or not. That turned out for the worse so why won't this.

"Jeri, are you feeling okay"? Martial asks slowly. I giggle and reply.

"Oh of course I am Martial, I'm feeling dandy, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? I feel like I am going to have a panic attack! My body went numb and I craved the taste of blood. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME"!? I screamed at him. I started breathing deeply and pacing back and forth, grabbing my heart as if I just had a heart attack.

"Uh, uh just think of, um, something beautiful and calming" he says. I sit down and try and do what he says still breathing heavily. The first thing that comes into my mind is my fellow District partner's eyes. They were mesmerising, there was something about them that made me feel safe. It actually worked, it made me feel calmer.

"Look, Jeri, there is something about you that you don't even know, there is a reason to why you felt the way you felt when you first got, reaped" Ashlay says wincing at the end in case I had another outburst.

"What" I ask looking her way.

"You have tribal blood in your veins which gives you the instinct of a ruthless killer who is extremely experienced with all weapons, very athletic and wilderness aware, you got this from your father and you can't control it. If you get attacked or someone you love gets attacked, you go into that mode but you never can remember it, that's why I always wake you up slowly and quietly" explains Ashlay.

"You can use this to your advantage" the says with a hint of excitement on her voice.

"Get to the cornucopia, get a weapon and supplies, find the District 6 boy and hide the rest of the games until the end, but make sure you are near a water source" Martial advises.

"Okay" I whisper still trying to absorb the information I have been exposed too. The peacekeeper drags them out and I am left alone to wait to be sent to my certain death.


	18. District 8 Goodbyes

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen (13):**

I sat there, in that stuffy room. I wasn't complaining though, I was finally away from my father for good. I knew he wasn't going to come and visit me, all he wanted was for me to leave him. I am a bit sad though, not because I am leaving my Dad, but because in the next week or so, I would most likely be in a coffin on a train heading straight towards District 8. I take my moment of peace to examine the picture of my mom. I miss her so much, if only she was still alive, then we would be a happy family and I wouldn't have to volunteer to practically be sent to a slaughter field. I wonder what she would think of me right now. She wouldn't be happy about what I am doing at the moment but I had no choice, dad forced me. I close the little gold painted locket and slip it in my pocket moments before the peacekeepers come to escort me to the train.

**D8, Joice Lakel (16):**

I continue to wipe the tears from my eyes as I sit there waiting for my mom to come see me. I sniffle for possibly the 80th time and scratch my nose. I am going to die in these games, I don't stand a chance. Why did this have to happen to me? The door opens and my mom rushes in, hugs me and sobs into my shoulder.

"Sorry, I am so sorry, I- I never thought that you would actually be reaped" she blubbers into my shoulder.

"Mom, I know for a fact I am not going to make it back" I say. This makes her start to cry even more than she already is.

"But you have to be strong, work extra hard, when I die, don't let it affect you, just keep living" I order. She nods as she wipes a tear off her left cheek.

"I love you mom" I say giving her one more hug.

"I love you too" she answers. About a second later, the peacekeepers come in and drag her out.

"Try your hardest, I'll never forget you" I hear her call. The door closes, that will most likely be the last time I ever hear my mother's voice again. Not long after that, two peacekeepers take me out too.

**A/N:**

**And those are all the goodbyes done, sorry they were pretty short chapters but some of the tributes had no visitors and what else could you write. From now on I might start to take a bit longer to update because I plan on writing more in the chapters and that will take longer than usual. But keep checking daily just in case. Also guys please vote on the poll on my profile for the victor you want, not many people have voted so far and I need to know who people like and who should die in the bloodbath and after so please after you read this, go to my profile, click on the poll and vote your favourite tribute. Lastly, I have come up with the twist for next games and trust me, it will be a twist for the whole nation (wink wink nudge nudge), hope you guys like all the characters so far and hope you like the rest of my story, I love your guys reviews so continue to review or PM me tips or if you just want to chat.**

**-Hypercloud**


	19. Train Ride

**D1, Brutus Hunt (16):**

I watch the countryside rushing past the window like a bullet, it is quite fascinating. I haven't ever been on anything so fast. Artemis is also quite amazed; she won't budge away from the window. I feel my stomach rumble so I decide it's time to get something to eat. I walk over to the food table and I am quite amazed at how much food there is. I may come from a wealthier District, but seriously, we never had food like this. I pick up a sponge like roll with rich whipped cream and jam in the middle, to finish it off, half of it was dipped in chocolate. From the looks of the name tag in front of the bowl of these wonderful looking pastries, they were called éclairs. I took a massive bite and it felt like I was eating an angel.

After finally finishing about 2 of the éclairs, I decided it would be good to get to know Artemis, if she made it to halfway then obviously she would be in the Career pack with us. I walk over to her and start chatting.

"So, Artemis is it"? I ask. She looks over at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, that's my name" she answers.

"Artemis huh, sound quite unique, but it sounds really cool" she looks back over at me with a smile on her face.

"Thankyou" she acknowledges.

"It comes from a God of an ancient religion, it's called Ancient Greek" she informs me. I nod.

"Do you, uhh, believe in this religion"? I ask hesitantly. She sighs.

"Yes I do, there I said it, call me weird or a freak, I was brought up to believe it" she says with a bit of an edge.

"No, I don't think you're or a freak or anything, I think you're pretty cool" I assure her. She smiles.

"Thankyou, so many people think I am just insane" she says with a hint of sadness on her voice.

"I don't, I think you're very interesting" I say. I want to be on her good side because I have no idea what she is capable of but I truly do think she is an interesting person. My thoughts are broken when our Mentors come into the room. First comes in Marble, he won the 142nd games with a mace. He knocked the girl from 9 the fuck out. She died from one of the spikes piercing her brain. Next who came in was Shine who won her games, the 146th games, by seducing everyone she met, only to stab them in the back, literally. In the end the boy from 5 didn't want to kill her because he was that in love with her and he killed himself.

"Alright, you two, time to talk strategy" Marble says as he plonks himself on the cushiony couch. He looks at me up and down.

"What are you good at"? He asks. I think, I am good at a lot of things.

"Well, I have been training ever since I can remember so I am extremely advanced with every weapon, except the axe" I explain. He nods in approval.

"Well I suggest you stick to learning the axe at training and maybe the survival stations, you never know when you'll need to know those skills, but make sure to regularly practise with your main weapon to make sure you have it perfect before the games" he advises.

"Fuck that" I breathe so nobody else could hear, I am sticking to only the weapons, but not the axe.

"What are you good at honey"? Shine asks Artemis kindly. Artemis thinks for a second.

"Well I specialize in bow and arrows but I can use other weapons easily, I am good at tracking humans and animals and I am good at crafting things with wood" she reports. Well that is not bad indeed. Marble and Shine are both impressed with our abilities.

"Well, District 1 may have another winner this year" Marble says with a smile. He is right, I just hope the ones from district 12, our allies for this games thanks to the twist this year, doesn't screw it up. That's when I realize, bothe Artemis and I, could win this year.

**D2, Kayla Lenz (15):**

I watch Zedrick snoozing on the couch, he's snoring is really obnoxious. I am really tempted to wake him up in the funniest way possible but I want to be on his good side for the games. He will surely make it past half way and I will as well, so if I want to, I could bring him to the finale with me. But we will see what happens. A couple of minutes later, our mentors come in. The male is Ruth, he won the 140th games, he stabbed the boy from 10 right through the head. The female was Flare, she won the 147th Games by poisoning the main water source, when they were weakened by the poison she would slit the tributes throat. In the end she somehow fell for the boy from 7 but he accidently drank the water so she had to put him out of his misery.

"Hey, guys it's time to watch the reapings" says Flare. Ruth softly slaps Zedrick awake until his fully up and conscious.

"Follow me" says Ruth. Both Zedrick and I follow Ruth to a room with a big screen. He hands us both a sheet of paper and a pen, on the sheet of paper it has district 1-12 listed, under each district it said female then male.

"Okay, watch the reapings and write down next to each male/female, either Bloodbath, meaning they'll die in the bloodbath, ally for ally, threat if they look threatening but could potentially be a possible ally and question mark if you're not sure".

"I'll be back in half an hour" he says and then walks out the room. I press play on the remote and watch.

First up is Artemis from 1, she looks strong, smart and fast, the classic Career tribute, we mark her down as Ally because she is obviously a Career being from District 1.

Second is Brutus also from 1, he looks like the very common Career tribute, pretty much another Zedrick, we both mark ally.

We both fast forward ours because we don't need to watch it and straight on to District 3.

Next it's Madelyn from 3, She looks very smart and geeky, not that strong, probably not fast but you never know, we mark her as question mark.

Then there is Eugene also from 3, that name is, peculiar, he seems un-athletic in every form, but not sure why he volunteered, he may only be smart, we mark him as Bloodbath.

We pay attention more now because next we have fellow Careers, Wave from 4 looks very pretty, sponsor alert, athletic, strong, fast, smart, everything you want in an ally, we mark her as ally.

Next is Landen, same as wave in all forms including the attractive part, we mark him as ally.

Onto Bianca from 5, she looks very pissed at being reaped, she has a muscley complexure and could have some wit about her, we mark as threat.

Next is Wuji from 5, He looks terrified at being reaped, nothing special about him, we mark him as Bloodbath.

Then it's Denna from 6, she is skinny, Attractive I guess, and she seems to just freeze when she gets reaped, we mark her as Bloodbath.

Next it's Kote from 6, he is young which is unfortunate for him, he seems to be a bit athletic though so we mark him as question mark.

Then it's Jerilyn from 7, she is fairly muscley from chopping wood and would know her way around the woods, but it takes her so long to get to the stage that she has to be carried up, either way we mark her as threat.

Now Jedidiah from 7 is who we are looking for, muscley, athletic, big, a perfect career, we mark him as Ally.

Next it's Joice from 8, Pathetic, weak, end of story, Bloodbath.

Next it's Taylor from 8, he is tall, broad shouldered but young, he volunteered for some reason but looked a bit scared, we mark question mark.

Then it's Kanani from 9, She looks short but a bit athletic, she looked smart and fast, we marked as ally.

Next it is George from 9, he sticks the finger at the camera which I thought was funny, but he was skinny and weak so, Bloodbath.

Next it's Alison from 10, she looked smart, fit, and obviously knew how to use whips and kill animals, we mark her as threat.

Then it's James from 10, he volunteers from what looks like Alison's brother but I don't know if they know eachother. He was big and muscley, we mark as Ally.

Next it's Alyssa from 11, she looks kind of muscley but also looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly, but she would know how to feed herself from the earth, we mark her as question mark.

Then it's Kolton from 11, he looks muscley, strong and would know about plant's and stuff, we mark as ally.

Next it's Isabelle from 12, she is young but looks athletic enough, we mark as question mark.

Lastly it's Zachary from 12, he is like the same as Isabelle except a year older, we mark him as question mark.

So this is what we have.

District 1:

Female: Ally

Male: Ally

District 2

Female: Us

Male: Us

District 3:

Female: ?

Male: Bloodbath

District 4:

Female: Ally

Male: Ally

District 5:

Female: Threat

Male: Bloodbath

District 6:

Female: Bloodbath

Male: ?

District 7:

Female: Threat

Male: Ally

District 8:

Female: Bloodbath

Male: ?

District 9:

Female: Ally

Male: Bloodbath

District 10:

Female: Threat

Male: Ally

District 11:

Female: ?

Male: Ally

District 12:

Female: ?

Male: ?

"How did you do" asks Ruth as he walks in.

"8 possible allies including 1 and 2, 6 question marks, 3 threats and potential allies, and all the rest are bloodbath" I say as I hand him the sheet. He looks at the sheet and smiles.

"Well it's a good thing that you are automatically allies with the male from 11" he says to me. I didn't consider this, that's true.

"And Zedrick will be paired with someone who is a possible threat and ally, you can decide while you are with her" he tells Zedrick.

"Now I am telling you now, you will be everywhere with your allies, I mean chariots, floors, you'll be after each other in interviews and in training you will have to stick with your ally but that doesn't mean you can't organize other alliances for after halfway. So study everything you can about your ally so your prepared for their every move" he informs us. We nod in response.

"Alright, go to bed now, it will be a long week".

**D3, Madelyn Piper (18):**

I fiddle with my ring, it has a computer chip on the top and it is painted gold around the outside. I made added the computer chip to it to make it more, me. Me and Eugene have not spoken a word since we got on the train. I was quite nervous I will admit but there was no way of getting out of this.

"How are you feeling" Eugene asks out of the blue. I look over at him, he is watching me from over the food table.

"Alright I guess, it's just, I won't be able to make it home to my mom and dad". I continue to fiddle with my computer chip ring.

"Why did you Volunteer"? I ask him.

"You're only 13". He sighs

"Well, I will probably die, but I need to at least try to win, I need to help my family". He looks down at the food to avoid eye contact.

"Why not wait till you're older though" I ask. He looks back up.

"It's, just complicated" he says. I nod, I won't question him any further, he's going through a hard time as well.

"Well, I'm going to bed" I say.

"Goodnight" I say.

"Goodnight" he replies. I walk down the hallway and go into my bedroom which is on the left side of the train. What a tiring day. Tomorrow we should be getting to the Capitol which I heard will take your breath away at the size and beauty of it. Well, I will just have to see. My room is massive and is 5 times as big as my room back in District 3. I watch the landscape rush past the window, it was pretty hard to see because it was night time but I did it anyway. I strip out of my dress and walk over to the closet to get something out to wear for bed. I choose a silky like night dress. I get into it and it feels really soothing on my skin. I sigh in relief. I yawn and decide to slip into my king sized bed. It is so soft and warm. I snuggle deep into the covers and forget about everything that has happened today. The last thing I think about is how quickly I made that bomb, then I drifted into a world of slumber.

...

I stretch my back and yawn, today is another day, then I remember that I haven't woken up to my small home in District 3, but on a moving train heading for the Capitol to be sent into a battle of the death. I lie down in the covers for a while just staring out the window, now that it was day I was able to see out there. We were going past some forestland and in the distance I could see some massive buildings next to a smaller town, District 8, District 6 I don't know. My stomach rumbles so I get up and get dressed. I wear a nice T-shirt and some long pants, these will do. I make sure that I still have my ring on my finger, I do. I walk out my door and almost run into Volts. She was the Victor of the 139th Games. She electrocuted all of the remaining opponents and won.

"Hello dear, we are almost at the Capitol" she informs me. I smile and answer.

"Okay" I reply. I walk out into the main area and over to the food table. Eugene and Watts are sitting at the dining table already. Eugene looks really tired with bags under his eyes. I grab a piece of toast and some butter and put it on a plate. I grab a knife and walk over to the dining table. I place myself next to Eugene and start to butter my toast. I have never had toast before, I have only had stale bread.

"Hello" Watts greets me.

"Hey" I answer. I look over at Eugene, he is just picking at his eggs and, a strip of meat.

"What is that"? I ask him pointing at it. He looks over at me.

"It's called Bacon, it comes from pigs" he says. It looks nice.

"Mind if I..."? I ask.

"Go ahead" he says. I pick up a strip of this, Bacon, and take a bite. It is amazing and full of flavour.

"Mmmm" I moan still chewing on it.

"You like it, huh"? says Watts. I nod while I continue to eat the rest.

"Wait till we get to the Capitol, they have plenty of food" he says while looking out the window.

"Speaking of the Capitol, here we are". Both me and Eugene turn around to see for ourselves. I see it, it truly does take your breath away. I run over to the window and get a closer look, followed closely by Eugene. It really is hard to explain its beauty besides breathtaking.

"Wow" I hear Eugene mutter. A few minutes later we pull into the station. The Capitol people are all trying to get a glimpse of us. I wave at them giving them a smile. I look at the screen behind them, it says that District 3, District 7 and District 9 have all reached the station but all the others are still travelling.

"Well, time to go" Watts says. Me and Eugene both pull ourselves away from the window and follow Watts and Volts out of the door.

**A/N:**

**Okay done, this chapter took over the course of two days, it was very long to write but I really enjoyed it and I think I did a much better job than some of my other chapters. Remember to keep voting your favourite tributes and I will try to make it 4 votes the limit since there will be 4 victors this games. Please continue to leave those reviews and I hope you enjoy all the chapters to come.**

**-Hypercloud**


	20. Chariot Ceremony

**President Globe, POV:**

All the tributes have been reaped and all of them have now arrived in the Capitol. This years are an interesting batch. We had some Volunteers in some outer Districts and we have what looks like some fighters. The buy from District 9 though may be a problem. The anthem starts to play and that's when I know that the Chariots are about to start rolling in.

The crowd start applauding when the pair from District 1 roll out, the boy is in a nice silver suit which is encrusted with random jewels. The same is for the girl except she has a nice long dress and a crown in her hair. They are both, as usual, favourites with the crowd.

Next it is the two from District 2, they are both wearing gold with patterns on they're costumes. They both have sparkles of gold in their hair and are also favourites.

Up next it's the pair from District 3, they are both very shy. The boy is wearing a metallic suit with lights and buttons on it while the girl is wearing a dress with all the lights and blots, their costumes look great and get a fair amount of applause.

Out next it's the two from District 4, they are both holding hands and are waving and smiling at the crowd. The boy is shirtless with Jeanie like pants that are the colour of turquoise, he also wears a gold crown and holds a gold trident. The girl wears a turquoise dress that wraps around her body nicely; she wears a gold tiara and holds a gold trident as well. They are very popular with the crowd.

Next it's District 5, The boy wears a silver suit and his skin is painted silver, the girl wears a silver dress the same style as the girl from District 4 and her skin is also painted silver. They both have s green smoke coming off of them representing nuclear power. This costume is a first and get's a massive applause.

District 6's tributes have a new costume as well, the small boy wears a suit that's white with red accents coming from the sleeves. It's the same with the girls dress. These are the colours of our bullet trains. Behind them is a gas that gives the illusion that makes it look like they are going fast. They also get a massive applause.

District 7 has tree costumes again, but they are different this time, both of the tributes have their hair dyed green and they both have brown robes wrapped tightly around them. They are waving and smiling at everyone. They are getting a large amount of applause.

Next it's District 8 and they are both wrapped in very coloured suits. They all like a rainbow in the fact that they are shining brightly with the colours of the rainbow. They receive a lot of applause.

Then it's District 9, The boys is wearing a suit that has the illusion that there are waves of grain that are rippling in the wind. It is the same with the girl on her dress. They are greeted with a huge round of applause.

Next the District 10 and female tributes have costumes that are glitzed up in a golden fringe to represent cowboys and cowgirls. They look dazzling and have a massive round of applause.

Then it's District 11 and they are both decked in flowers. The boy with his suit and the girl with her dress.

Lastly it's District 12, the boy is wearing a suit and the girl, a dress and both costumes have a magma effect that looks like the lava is moving. They are both very popular.

Once all of the chariots have pulled up in front of me, I step up to the podium and clear my throat, I then start to speak.

"Tributes, we welcome you to the Capitol, I hope you enjoy your stay" I say.

"Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour". There is a massive round of applause and the chariots start to roll into the training building. I turn around and walk back inside, getting away from the Deafening sound from outside. I walk down the hallway and into the meeting room where my assistant is working hard.

"How's the progress"? I ask.

"Very good Mr. President, I have almost finished the paperwork, then the games for next year will be very interesting and will have an effect on all of our, Districts" he says. I smile.

"Very good" I say.

"Sir, when will we be announcing this news"? He asks.

"As soon as these games finish" I answer.

"Okay" he says and gets right back to work. I smile and leave, as soon as these games finish, I will drop the news and for ever more, the games will be a _twice _as interesting.

**A/N:**

**I wonder what this massive twist is? Well I know but no one else does. Think about it, **_**Twice**_** as interesting, that's the only clue I'll give for now but PM me if you think you know what it is. I have made it that everyone can vote up to 4 times now so be sure to vote. Will continue to update soon.**

**-Hypercloud**


	21. Meeting Allies

**D12, Zachary Shaeffer (14):**

I was quite nervous, I was in the elevator with the girl from 9 the boy from 5 and the girl from 4. Since I was allied up with the District 1 Girl, I had to stay on the same floor with her and stick with her in training. I did not know what type of person she was except I knew that she was beautiful. She could be vicious or nice but I didn't know. I was staying with her on floor 1 and her district partner was staying with Isabelle on floor 12, where I should be. The elevator stops on floor 4 and the girl from 4 walks out I saw that in there was the boy from 9. Then we visited floor 8 and the boy from 5 got out where presumably the girl from 8 was. Then it was me and the girl from 9.

"What's your name"? she asks. I am taken aback but I quickly answer.

"Zachary, you"?

"Kanani, pleased to meet you" she says as she shakes my hand. The elevator stops on floor 9 and she walks out.

"See you in training" she calls and then the elevator door closes. It goes back down to floor 1 and the door opens. The room looks like every other room that I have seen except it was a silvery colour. In front of me is my mentor, Keith who won the 142nd games. He is joined by the District 1 female mentor and the District 1 girl. The mentor walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"I am Shine, me and Keith will be working together" she says. I nod.

"You and Artemis should get to know each other" she says.

"We'll be back in half an hour" Keith says. They both walk into the elevator and the doors close behind them. I sit on the couch across from Artemis, she is staring at me.

"So, what's your name"? She asks.

"Zachary" I answer saying no more than that.

"I guess yours is Artemis" I ask. She nods.

"Are you good at anything"? She asks. I think about what I should tell her.

"Well, I have hunted for as long as I can remember, so I am really good at bow and arrows". She seems to really light up at that.

"Really? That's awesome, the bows my speciality too" she says with a hint of excitement on her voice. We talk about bows and other things for the next half an hour.

"You know, you're not that bad, maybe we can both win the games" she says. I laugh.

"Yeah, maybe".

**D7, Jedidiah Xander (16):**

I can't stop thinking about her, I don't know why. I have only known her for about a day. The person I am talking about is Jerilyn, my District Partner. I don't know why but ever since I saw her on the Chariot night, I have started to, well, fall in love with her. The reason I am letting myself do this is because, this year there can be 4 victors, that means me and her, and two others, can win this. I don't know how she feels about me but I want to tell her in one way. But I can't at the moment since I am on floor 6 with Denna from District 6. She is alright, nice, smart, pretty attractive which is good for sponsors. Maybe she can win with us as well. I walk out of my bedroom which is almost bigger than my whole house, and walk into the main area. Our mentors, Axel, who is mine and Tulip, which is Denna's, are nowhere to be seen. But Denna herself happens to be sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looks up when I walk by.

"Hey" she says cheerfully. I sit down on the red velvety couch next to her couch.

"Hey" I reply. The show that is on is recapping all the reapings and all the chariot rides. Apparently, District 10's Reaping was most heart-breaking and District 6's Chariot Outfits were most popular and apparently would be the next big thing in a matter of day's with the Capitol citizens.

"Well congratulations on the best Chariot Costume this year" I compliment Denna.

"Thanks" she says. I suddenly get a random idea.

"Have you seen the other district reapings"? I ask Denna.

"Yeah, why"? She asks.

"Let's create an anti-career alliance" I say excitedly. She thinks for a moment then smiles.

"That is a great idea" she says.

"Who can we ask to join" she says. We talk for about 10 minutes. We come up with me, her, Jerilyn, Kote, the District 5 girl, the District 8 boy, the District 9 girl, the District 10 tributes and the District 11 tributes.

"What about 12, anyone from there"? she asks. I think for a moment, we will have to see how they do in training. She nods in response.

"That's almost half the tributes though, we don't know how many will die". That is a good point.

"Well, we will just watch how people do" I say.

**D5, Bianca Driftwood (15):**

I sit staring glumly at the screen. It was now showing the popularity of all the tributes. This was how it went.

1. James W. Winthrop

2. Taylor Wrightmen

3. Alyssa Glenwood

4. Wave Waters

5. Artemis Glenna

6. Landen Oider

7. Brutus Hunt

8. Zedrick Hayes

9. Jedidiah Xander

10. Kayla Lenz

11. Kolton Grabble

12. Kanani Kama

13. Alison Ferlenda

14. Wuji Zhang

15. Jerilyn Whishert

16. Denna Nightfoot

17. Joice Lakel

18. Isabelle Ravenswood

19. Bianca Driftwood

20. Kote Arlidon

21. Zachary Shaeffer

22. Madelyn Piper

23. Eugene Chae

24. George Treaty.

I was the 19th most liked tribute out of 24. Well I guess I came across as hostile before because I was so angry at the reapings but hey, who cares what they think. Luckily though, my ally was 2nd most liked out of all the tributes, for some reason I am not sure of but I'm not complaining, that could give us an advantage. I can't wait to start training, because I am going to smash these games.

**A/N:**

Okay so now that all the tributes have met their allies, training will start next chapter, who will ally for after halfway? I still need peoples votes guys so please continue to do that because I will appreciate it very much. Also, just because your tribute isn't that popular with the Capitol it doesn't mean that they will die in the bloodbath.

-Hypercloud


	22. Training-Day 1, Part 1

**D4, Wave Waters (17):**

I step into the elevator with George from District 9. I don't know, but he seems kind of, a dick. He really hates the Capitol and he gave the camera the finger at the reaping, that is probably why they don't like him that much either.

"So, what are you going to train with"? I ask him. He looks at me.

"I refuse to train, I'm not going to take part in their pathetic game" he spits, getting angry at the Capitol. I sigh, why did I have to get him as an ally, I would much rather be with Landen. I'll just have to wait until half of the tributes are dead already. The elevator stops and the boy from 5 and the girl from 8 walk in. They both don't look to happy. We end up on the training floor and the four of us walk out, we are the last ones here. We walk over to where all the other tributes are standing, surrounding the head trainer.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I will now tell you the rules and what to do" she says.

"There is only one rule, no physical fighting with any of your fellow tributes. There are many stations that teach you essentials to surviving and combat. I know what a lot of you are thinking right now, that you are going to go straight for the weapons, but do not underestimate the survival stations, many of you could die from natural causes than one another" she informs us.

"Now go" she calls out and everyone starts to rush off.

I head towards Landen.

"Hey" I say to him smiling.

"Hey" he says.

"Well should we go to the 1 and 2 tributes"? I say.

"Yeah".

We all walk over to the tributes from 1 and 2. Then there is the boy from 12 standing comfortably next to the District 1 girl.

"Hey" says the boy from 1.

"Hey" me and Landen say.

"My name is Brutus, this is Artemis" he says pointing to Artemis.

"Hi, I'm Wave and this is Landen" I say pointing to Landen.

"I'm Zedrick and this is Kayla" the boy from 2 pipes up.

"This is Zachary, he's in the alliance" says Artemis reffering to the boy from 12. I nod, he must be pretty useful if he is allowed in.

"Well when we see someone that's good, we will offer them a place" says Kayla. We all nod.

"Well I was thinking the girl from 9, her names Kanani" says Landen. We all look at him.

"Well if she is good, I'll offer her the spot" says Zedrick.

"Let's go to our stations" says Brutus. We all separate except for me and Landen, and Artemis and Zachary. We head straight to the tridents, I have been itching to get my hands on them for ages. I grab a nice golden one straight off the rack and throw it at the dummy. Headshot!

**D6, Denna Nightfoot (16):**

Me and Jedidiah have decided to stick together and watch the other tributes to see who we would like to join the alliance. But first, we ran over too Jerilyn, who was Jed's District partner.

"Hey Jeri" says Jed. She looks up from her fire that she had been making. She seems to light up when she sees him.

"Me and Denna were thinking of making an anti-career-alliance, you in"? He asks. She doesn't even take a second to think about it.

"Hell yeah" she says.

"Great, when we have everyone in, we will tell you who is in it so you don't kill them" he tells her and we quickly scurry off.

"Okay, time for Kote" I say.

"Okay, where is he" he says. We scan the massive room and spot him over at the spears.

"There he is" I say. We quickly walk over there trying to be discreet; we then arrive at the spear station.

"Hey Kote" I say. He throws a spear right into the stomach of the dummy.

"Hey Denna" he says while choosing another spear.

"Me and Jed are making an anti-career-alliance, you in"? I ask. He pauses for a minute and then throws the spear into the dummies head.

"Sure, who else is in"? He asks.

"Us two and both from District 7, so Jed and Jeri, your ally" I reply.

"Okay" he says. We both walk off towards the middle.

"Well, you go practise what you want and I'll practise what I want, just inform me when you see someone you would like" I say. Jed nods and says farewell and heads straight for the axes. I decide to go over to the poisonous berries station and teach myself what I can eat and what I can't eat. After about 15 minutes, Jed comes up to me.

"The girl from 12 is actually pretty good, also the girl from 10 is an option. It looks like the boy from 12 is with the Careers and I think they are interested in some other tributes" he says.

"Well, let's go and get ourselves some allies" I say. First we head over to the girl from 10 who is at the sickle station.

"Hey, 10" I whisper loud enough so she can hear. She stops mangling the dummy and pays attention to me.

"Um, yeah" she says confused.

"You interested in an outer alliance" I say. She takes a moment to consider.

"Okay, who else is there"? she asks.

"6 and 7" says Jed.

"We are about to ask 12, when we have everyone, we will tell you so you know who not to kill" I say.

"Okay" she says and goes back to torturing the dummy.

"Wait" she says.

"What's your name"?

"I am Denna, this is Jed, you"? I say.

"Alison" she says.

"Okay" I say. We head over to the girl from 12 who is using the bow and arrows.

"Hey 12, alliance, you in"? Says Jed.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes (16):**

"Hey Zed" says Brutus. I throw the sword at the dummy and it buries itself in the dummies head.

"Yeah, what"? I say. He looks around to see if anyone is listening.

"Apparently there is another alliance going around, they call themselves the Outers" he informs me. I take in this new information.

"Who's in it" I ask.

"I think 6,7, the girl from 10 and the girl from 12 just accepted" he says.

"Well, we need to recruit a couple more people to make sure we are stronger" I say.

"Who is good"? I ask.

"Well the boy from 11 is really good, the boy from 10 is also really strong and the girl from 5 is extremely vicious, maybe more than some of us" he says.

"You get 10 and I'll handle 11" I say.

"What about 5"? he asks.

"I'll get to her" I say. I walk over to the guy from 11, he finishes clobbering the dummy with a club.

"Hey, 11, you want to join our pack" I question him. He looks up with a death stare on his face.

"No" he says. That is all he says, no.

"You want to accept, otherwise, the games won't be pleasant for you" I warn him.

"Last chance, yes or no"? I say.

"Not over my dead body" he knocks the head off the dummy as he finishes the sentence.

"Suit yourself" I say casually.

"But you better watch your back in the games" I threaten. I then proceed to walk over to the girl from 5 who is brutally murdering a dummy with an axe.

"5, you want to join our pack" I ask. She looks at me hardly wincing at all. She then gives an evil grin.

"Definitely, count me in" she says.

"Great join us at lunch" I say, I then walk over to Brutus.

"Any luck"? I ask.

"10 is in, his name is James" his says snickering.

"You" he asks.

"It's a no go for 11, but 5 is in and I think she is the perfect addition" I say.

"Awesome" he says.

**A/N:**

**That is training day 1 part 1. So a new alliance is forming this is interesting, but how many of the Outer alliance and the Career alliance will survive half way? Who knows. Keep voting guys because I need those votes.**

**Careers:**

**-Artemis Glenna D1**

**-Brutus Hunt D1**

**-Kayla Lenz D2**

**-Zedrick Hayes D2**

**-Wave Waters D4**

**-Landen Oider D4**

**-Bianca Driftwood D5**

**-James W. Winthrop D10**

**-Zachary Lenz D12**

**Outers:**

**-Denna Nightfoot D6**

**-Kote Arlidon D6**

**-Jeri Whishert D7**

**-Jed Xander D7**

**-Alison Ferlenda D10**

**-Isabelle Ravenswood D12**


	23. Training-Day 1, Part 2

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen (13):**

I chop off the dummies head fluently and then stab the sword right through the torso. I then proceed to pull out the sword and then cut the dummy in half, going down instead of across. I stop for a minute to catch my breath, it was actually quite difficult and the sword was pretty heavy, I was lucky that I was a pretty strong person. I have never had that much experience with a weapon before but somehow, I am a pretty fast learner, I have already mastered all of the survival stations in this little time we have had to train. This was a good thing though because I need all the knowledge and skill I can get because my ally is that girl from 5, she has turned into kind of a psycho ever since she got reaped, she has found humour in people getting hurt and killed and somehow is extremely skilled with weaponry. She probably is using her rage at the Capitol to fuel her actions. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear people trying to get my attention.

"Hey, 8, you want to join our alliance"? asks a boy that I think is from 7. He is joined by the girl from 6.

"Um, okay, what are your names"? I ask.

"I am Jedidiah, but you can call me Jed and this is Denna" he answers.

"Our alliance is called the Outers" says Denna.

"We need all the people we can get" she adds on.

"Who else is in it"? I ask.

"6, me and my district partner which are 7, the girl from 10 and the girl from 12" answers Jed.

"We will tell you who else joins when we have everyone" says Denna. They then walk away. Well, I am in an alliance now, I stand a chance. I decide it would be a good idea to start getting to know some other survival aspects so I walk over to the knot-tying section. The girl from District 3 is here and is tying some difficult knots, but having trouble at it. Since I come from District 8, it is compulsory to know how to tie a knot because you will need to know for working in the textile factories when you're older. I furiously tie one of the most difficult knots listed in less than 20 seconds. The District 3 girl watches me wide eyed.

"How did you do that"? she asks curiously.

"Just a skill that we have in District 8" I reply.

"What's your name" she asks.

"Taylor" I answer.

"Madelyn" she tells me. We then shake hands.

**D10, James W. Winthrop (18):**

Well interestingly enough, I have been asked to join the Career pack. I know why though, it is because I am tall and muscular. I accepted though because I knew in the actual arena, if I didn't accept I would be targeted, just like Kolton from District 11, he didn't accept so they will be targeting him after halfway. It is awkward because he has to ally with the girl from 2, who's name I have learnt is Kayla. I now also know that Bianca from 5 has joined the Careers too and apparently she is really vicious. The last bit of news I have heard is apparently the Careers are also thinking of picking up Kanani from 9, it is weird because then if she accepts, that's four extra tributes they have added including Zachary from 12, they must want to be really strong this year or if some of them don't make it past halfway then they have other people to replace them in the alliance. But if all of us make it past halfway then that would be interesting for the Capitol. There is also another big alliance forming with both from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, Alison from my District and the girl from 12. They are also planning on getting Kolton since they heard he rejected the Careers. That's 18 people in alliances. Obviously not all of them will make it past halfway. I honestly don't get why I am the most popular in the Capitol, probably because I saved Alison's brother. That might also be another reason why the Careers wanted me in the Alliance. I secretly don't want to kill anyone because it is against God's will. But nobody except me has obviously listened to God in a long time. I see Kayla and Brutus coming over to me. I have been assigned to the job of eavesdropping on other tributes, that is why I know all this information.

"James, anything new"? asks Kayla.

"8 has joined the Outers, his name is Taylor, you already know about Isabelle from 12 joining and they are planning on asking Kolton to join" I report.

"Alright good, keep spying, we are about to ask 9, what's her name again"? she asks.

"Kanani" I reply.

"Okay, keep at it" she says and turns around with Brutus. I sigh and head over to the area where 6 and 7 are.

**D5, Wuji Zhang (18):  
**

I really am not in a good position, I am not that good at combat and surviving, everyone seems to be in an alliance and I am not, I am screwed if I don't end up in one. I really have to get one soon. I probably won't even make it past halfway, but if I do, it would be good to still be allied at that point. I am next to Kanani from 9 and she is practising using a sword. She is actually doing pretty good with it. I am not as good, but heck, at least I can pick the sword up, unlike some tributes. Joice from 8 is pretty pathetic, I am sorry to admit. Suddenly I see the girl from 2 and the boy from 1 come over, I think their names are Kayla and Brutus.

"Hey, Kanani" whispers Kayla. Kanani Looks up a bit startled knowing that she is being talked to by the Careers.

"9!" Says Kayla a bit more loudly since Kanani still hasn't answered.

"Um, yeah" she says sounding a bit concerned.

"You want to join our alliance" she says in a hushed tone. Kanani gives a brief look of relief and answers.

"Sure, who else is there" she asks.

"Boy from 10, Boy from 12 and 5, the girl, obviously not him" says Brutus snickering at me. This really annoys me, what did I do to him. I clench my fist but don't throw a punch because that would screw me over. I give him a filthy look instead. Before he can do anything I walk away.

"Watch your back 5, you're my first kill in the arena" he calls out after me. Well we will have to see about that wont we. I vow to myself to train as hard as I can so I can be the one to kill him. My blood feels like it is boiling right now and I decide to start achieving what I aimed to do. I walk straight over to the spears and pick up a gold tipped spear. The person who joins me is Madelyn from 3. I take a small run up and throw the spear at the head of the dummy while I pictured it was Brutus' body. It hit's dead centre and shakes a bit from the impact. I stand there stunned at what I just did. Madelyn also stands there dumbfounded.

"Wow, that was amazing, how did you do that"? She asks.

"I don't know, I just threw it" I say. I might have just found a new talent.

"Do you want to be in an alliance with me"? she asks. I can't believe it, I have found an ally.

"Definitely, I would love too" I reply.

"You're from 5 aren't you" she asks. I nod my head in response.

"What's your name"? she asks.

"Wuji" I say.

**A/N:**

**I finally finished it, sorry it has been a couple of days but I have been a bit busy. It is going to be hard to kill tributes in these games because I am becoming really attached to all of them. I still really need votes so please do that after you read this if you haven't already, also it is on my profile. Training day 2 will be out soon, I can't wait to start the games. Please leave reviews or PM me tips or ideas, don't be worried to criticize, I can only learn.**

**Careers:**

**-Artemis Glenna D1**

**-Brutus Hunt D1**

**-Kayla Lenz D2**

**-Zedrick Hayes D2**

**-Wave Waters D4**

**-Landen Oider D4**

**-Bianca Driftwood D5**

**-Kanani Kama D9**

**-James W. Winthrop D10**

**-Zachary Shaeffer D12**

**Outers:**

**-Denna Nightfoot D6**

**-Kote Arlidon D6**

**-Jeri Whishert D7**

**-Jed Xander D7**

**-Taylor Wrightmen D8**

**-Alison Ferlenda D10**

**-Isabelle Ravenswood D12**

**I know, so many people in an alliance, but not all of them will survive halfway.**


	24. Private Sessions Part 1

**MUST READ! QUICK A/N: I decided that I wanted to get to the games faster and that training was not going to be eventful except for the training itself, so this chapter is Private Sessions which will have 3 chapters including this one, then it's training scores which won't be long, next is interviews with 2 parts, then it's the bloodbath, I haven't updated in a couple of days because I was doing the bloodbath which is now finished, enjoy.**

**D1, Brutus Hunt (16):**

I sat on the hard metal chair anticipating the moment that my name would be called over the speaker to enter the training room. I was pretty confident for the games, we had 10 people in the pack so we were very strong, the only problem was the Outers Pack, they have 8 tributes and it will be awkward because me and Kayla will be paired with two of their alliance, Isabelle and Kolton since Kolton joined them. It will definitely be very interesting indeed.

"Brutus Hunt" I heard the calm robotic ladies voice call over the speaker, it's my time to shine. I stand up and walk through the automatic sliding doors. The massive training feels empty when you are the only one on the training level. I see the gamemakers on the upper level with notepads and pens, the occasional person with a glass of wine. I walk over to the spear station and turn it on hard I then grab 5 spears and lay them next to me, leaning against the pedestal with the controls for the simulator. The simulation starts, I see a dummy running at me quite fast, I throw the spear and it sinks into the target on the head. The dummy falls forward and disappears. Another one comes at me from the right, I knock it over by smacking its head with the back of the spear, I then twirl the spear, stop it and drive it into the head, just as I pull out the spear and the dummy disappears, another one jumps on my back. I bend forward, launching it over my head and then knee it in the head, I then proceed to break its neck. All of a sudden 4 dummies come running at me at full speed, this time with swords and axes. I consecutively throw the 4 remaining spears into each of the dummies heart, head or stomach. At the end there is one surviving dummy. It is feebly trying to pry the spear out of its stomach. I walk over and stomp on its head until its head is practically flat on the floor. I pant and look up at the gamemakers. They nod and smile at eachother.

"Thank you Brutus, you may go" says the head gamemaker. I walk out the doors on the opposite end of the room that holds the elevator and go up to level 12. I think I have the best chance of winning this.

**D1, Artemis Glenna (17):**

It has now been 15 minutes since Brutus has entered, probably showing off getting a score of 12. Finally what seems like after, forever, I hear the voice over the speaker.

"Artemis Glenna". I take a deep breath and get up. I am lucky that I am so close to the start, some of the other tributes will probably have to wait hours. The automatic doors slide open for me as I walk towards them, they then shut silently behind me. The room is massive when nobody else is here. The gamemakers watch me closely as I walk past multiple stations, but finally stopping at one of the stations near the end of the room, the bow and arrow station. I pick up a strong silver bow with matching silver arrows. I have only been to this station once during training just to make sure I still possessed the skill to use it. I had taken 1 shot and I had shot a bullseye, right in the heart. Thankfully no one had seen and I still wasn't known for what weapon I was skilled at, only Brutus, Zachary and Shine knew. I examine the control panel for the simulator and tapped on hard. I then took an arrow from the quiver on my back and line it up with the string. Suddenly, a dummy jumps out of nowhere. I pull back the arrow and fire it, headshot. Another dummy spawns and runs at me this time. I do the exact same, but this time I shoot about 3 arrows into the head, chest and stomach. Then all of a sudden, about 5 dummies came running at me at once, I smile, this was easy, I rapid fire about 2 or 3 arrows into each dummy. They all collapse on the floor and the simulation ends. I look at the gamemakers who are scribbling on notepads furiously.

"Thank you Miss Glenna, you may go" says the head gamemaker. I smile and then curtsey, only to turn and head to the elevator.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes (18):**

I sit patiently waiting for my name to be called with my head resting against the back of the wall and my eyes looking up at the ceiling. I will admit, I was pretty bored, but I'm not worried, I was going to ace this. Finally after another 5 minutes of waiting, my name is finally called over the speaker.

"Zedrick Hayes". I stand up arrogantly and walk through the sliding doors. I don't even bother looking up at the gamemakers, I just walk straight towards the battle axe section. I decide that I will use the battle axe instead of a sword because they are easier to handle in my opinion. I grab the first one I see and throw it at a lifeless dummy, it sinks right into its head. I quickly grab another axe and tap the hard button. I get into a stance that would permit me to launch myself at any dummy I see. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a dummy running at me. I smash it in the nose with the hilt of the axe and I then do an arch with the battle axe, it eventually finds the forehead of the dummy and goes right through it, managing to scrape the floor. I quickly pull it out and throw it at the head of another dummy that is running at me, this is what I always do. Aim for the head for a certain kill. It impacts the head with so much force, that it sends the dummy flying backwards with a jolt. I grab another axe off the rack and run at the other dummy running towards me. I hold the axe in front of me and drop to my knees; this causes me to slide across the floor. I slow down when I go past the dummy which is on my right. I then take the axe in my right hand and swing at its waist from behind me while I look at the floor. The top half of the dummy falls off and the waist and below fall on top of that. I catch my breath knowing I have done well. Without being excused I walk out of the room and in to the elevator.

**D2, Kayla Lenz (15):**

I watch the clock counting the minutes that Zedrick has been in there for. I have counted 12. I wonder what he is training with, swords, spears, I don't know. Suddenly I hear the speaker.

"Kayla Lenz" says the voice. It's time for me to shine. I jump up enthusiastically and walk fast towards the doors wanting to get in there as fast as possible. When I am in there I power walk straight over to the knives, they are glistening with silver and I cannot wait to get my hands on them. I have been saving them for the private sessions. I grab a knife vest and put 18 knives in to each of the slots. I look at all the targets, there are 6 of them. Time for action. I grab my first knife and throw it, it hits the target dummy that I was aiming for in the stomach. I smirk, I never miss. I do this to all the dummies, right in their stomach. Then I do a second round and hit all the dummies in the heart. Lastly I hit all the dummies in the head. I pant looking at the 6 target dummies. Every target on every dummy had been hit directly in the middle of the target. I look up at the gamemakers who are all nodding at each other and whispering.

"You may leave" says the head gamemaker. I nod and head towards the elevator.

**D3, Eugene Chae (15):**

I sit there dreading my name being called over the speaker, I don't what I am going to do, I might have to do something that involves brain. But people who do that never really get high scores, even though they should. I decide I will go with a weapon of some type. I then hear my name get called over the speaker.

"Eugene Chae".

I groan. I still haven't been able to properly make up my mind. I guess I will just see when I get in there. I walk through the doors and look around, it is silent. The gamemakers are all watching me closely. I gulp and continue walking. I spot something out of the corner of my eyes and notice it is a long serated knife. That's it, I will use that. I walk over towards it and grab the handle, I hate to admit it but it feels good in my hand. I walk over to a dummy and start to torture it, I cut where all the major blood vessels would be, I chop off limbs, I cut it from head to toe and then I decapitate him. I look up at the gamemakers who are all jotting down in their notebooks.

"Thank you Eugene, you may go" says the head gamemakers. I smile at them and then walk to the elevator, I might have gotten better than a 6.

**D3, Madelyn Piper (18):**

I sit looking at the door, I wasn't as nervous as Eugene had been but I worried that what I was going to do would go wrong. I hear my name get called and I stand up. As I walk towards the door, I get ready to look confident. As I walk in the gamemakers watch me closely wondering what I was going to do. Well I will show them what I will do. I walk straight over to the gadgets section and gather the materials I need. We didn't have this stuff at home but here they have plenty of materials and equipment. I then start to put it all together. After about a minute I have finished. This was my fastest time yet but this was probably because I had better equipment here. I grab the detonator and link it to the bomb I had just made. I walk over to a dummy in the sword section and set it up. After I do I put on the safety goggles and stand back.

"You may want to block your ears" I call out to the gamemakers who were still confused with what I was doing. They all quickly put their hands over their ears. I throw the bomb at the dummy and press the detonator. It explodes mid air and demolishes the dummy. All that is left is a pile of ashes. The gamemakers look shocked.

"You may go" says the head gamemaker in bewilderment. I walk towards the elevator, not looking back.

**D4, Landen Oider (17):**

All of the tributes still here are looking at each other, some with scared expressions. We had just heard a massive explosion so we didn't know what to think, but a second later my name is called.

"Landen Oider". I sigh and stand up to walk over to the doors. I walk through the doors and barley look around before heading straight to the spears. I grab a few spears and do what I do every other training session, I turn the simulator on hard and start hitting the dummies, I hit heads, hearts, stomachs, everywhere that will cause death. After about 10 minutes the simulation stops and I look up at the gamemakers.

"You are excused" says one that I think is the head. I then walk out.

**D4, Wave Waters (17):**

I am still a bit startled by that explosion but I guess it's nothing serious if we haven't been evacuated or anything. I wait for a couple more minutes until I hear the voice on the speaker.

"Wave Waters". I stand up and walk out to the training room. It feels empty when you are the only one there, I then realise I am joined by the gamemakers. They watch me as I walk over to the station that I will be showing, the knife station. I grab about 6 knives and I decide to up the ante a notch. I look at the dummies on the other side of the room, I smile. I hurl a knife at one of the dummies and it hits the neck, I then throw another one and it hits another dummies head. I throw the other knives until every last one is inside of one of the dummies that are about 50 metres away. I grab one last knife and throw it for good measure; it hits the heart of the furthest dummy. I look at the gamemakers and they all look impressed, they start to write down notes.

"You may go, Miss Waters" says the head gamemaker, I leave the room and go to level 4.

**A/N: This took forever to write, Waves and Landens were shorter because they did the same as Brutus and Kayla, so I didn't want it to be too repetitive. Next is D5,6,7,8. Remember to vote your favourite tribute and leave a review saying how I did, Thank you.**

**-Hypercloud**


	25. Private Session Scores and Notes and AN

**The Official Private Session Scores: Gamemakers Notes**

**D1, Brutus Hunt, 16:**

_Score: 9_

Possesses great skill and precision with a certain weapon we can't reveal, obviously very strong and effective/powerful in combat. Has plenty of knowledge about fighting or how to physically attack and kill a person. If the weapons and food are taken away, he may struggle.

**D1, Artemis Glenna, 18:**

_Score: 10_

An all-around powerhouse in weaponry, and skilful in knowledge, combat and surviving. Might let emotion get in front of herself.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes, 18:**

_Score: 11_

Strong, Attractive, Fit, Zedrick has a very good chance of doing well in these games. One of the most skilful in all weaponry and will be a feisty competitor. Knowledge on surviving, questionable.

**D2, Kayla Lenz, 15:**

_Score: 9  
_Scary and bloodthirsty, Kayla never misses a knife throw. Threatening and intimidating, a worthy and feared tribute. Very fast and stealthy, but strength is to be pondered.

**D3, Eugene Chae, 15:**

_Score: 6_

Small, but smart, Eugene is easily the smartest tribute here and can have that to his advantage, but all other attributes aren't exactly the best.

**D3, Madelyn Piper, 18:**

_Score: 10_

Very surprising, Madelyn's session started with a "bang", with the right equipment, she could be the most powerful and threatening tribute in the arena, even without being strong or fit.

**D4, Landen Oider, 17:**

_Score: 9_

An obvious favourite and charming young man, has strong skills and many great other features.

**D4, Wave Waters, 17:**

_Score: 9_

Another Favourite, is like her district partner in every way, including the looks.

**D5, Wuji Zhang, 18:**

_Score: 7_

Also very surprising, Wuji possessed skills not expected by any, an interesting and possibly threatening tribute.

**D5, Bianca Driftwood, 15:**

_Score: 12_

Hands down, the most skilled, talented and victor worthy tribute. This girl wants blood and she wants it now. She can do things with weapons, not thought to be possible, and by far, an obvious victor.

**D6, Kote Arlidon, 13:**

_Score: 8_

Small but deadly, if underestimated, can kill you in an instant, watch out for this one.

**D6, Denna Nightfoot, 16:**

_Score: 6_

Interesting enough, has great potential but needs to find the use for it.

**D7, Jedidiah Xander, 17:**

_Score: 8_

Very skilled, fit, smart, a definite possibility for a victor. Look forward to seeing his time in the arena.

**D7, Jerilyn Whishert, 16:**

_Score: 10_

Not sure what she did in that session, it was just so crazy, it took us 30 minutes to clean everything, has a great power that could change these games, another victor?

**D8, Taylor Wrightmen, 13:**

_Score: 7_

Definitely the most underestimated tribute, possesses great skill in certain factors.

**D8, Joice Lakel, 15:**

_Score: 1_

No Hope for this girl.

**D9, George Treaty, 14:**

_Score: 0_

Classified (he walked straight to the elevator while sticking up the rude finger)

**D9, Kanani Kama, 16:**

_Score: 7_

Pretty good at most weapons and fit enough, will make it far.

**D10, James W. Winthrop, 18:**

_Score: 9_

Our most popular tribute this year, a hero to a boy and strong enough to go far.

**D10, Alison Ferlenda, 16:**

_Score: 9_

Amazing and inspiring with a particular weapon and will be a challenging competitor for the tributes.

**D11, Kolton Grabble, 16:**

_Score: 10_

The biggest, strongest and most hulking tribute of the bunch, will make it very far in these games with his skill and knowledge.

**D11, Alyssa Glenwood, 18:**

_Score: 6_

One of the most alert tributes and not to mention smart, it will be very hard to sneak up on her, only someone light and smart enough would, could hide until the end if need be.

**D12, Zachary Shaeffer, 14: **

_Score: 8_

Surprisingly, good at certain weaponry and hunting. Is smart, alert, stealthy and will be hard to track this one down.

**D12, Isabelle Ravenswood, 13:**

_Score: 6_

Very much like her district partner but not as wary, if she is smart enough she can go very far.

**A/N: MUST READ**

**Guys, I am so sorry, I have been really slack and I am hating myself for it, but to tell you the truth, I really want to start the games, so I did this as a quicker method which I hope you like and will forgive me for. I will do a similar thing for the interviews except having a capitol resident's review describing their interviews and what this person thinks of them. I am sorry if you want to have the interviews and private sessions guys but I just really want to start the games. Next chapter after the interview reviews will be the bloodbath, yay. PLEASE PM ME WHAT YOU THINK AND CONTINUE TO VOTE YOUR FAVOURITE.**

**-Hypercloud**


	26. Reveiw on Interveiws

_**Capitol Citizen: Blutac Radent's Reveiw on the Interveiws:**_

**Artemis Glenna: **Nice and attractive for the male audience, can easily manipulate if she needs too. Seems like an all around good natured person and very interesting to listen to when talking about her beliefs in Ancient Greek Mythology. I see her getting far.

**Brutus Hunt: **A handsome and strong young man, but extremely bloodthirsty and seems to be very prepared for these games. I think top 10 at least.

**Kayla Lenz:** Fiesty and furious, this girl is out to kill, I see her lasting very long without distractions as she apparently doesn't care for anyone back home. Look forward to watching her.

**Zedrick Hayes: **Probably the strongest tribute and one of the most experienced with weaponry. Very fit and attractive, this will get him very far, also looking forward to watching him.

**Madelyn Piper: **Was very surprised with her score so obviously she has some secret weapon, otherwise, she seems to be very timid. She is a loving person shown when she was asked about her parents and I wouldn't count her out.

**Eugene Chae: **Very nice and loving child and shown to care for his family, sadly I don't see him making it past the bloodbath. Maybe his smartness will give him some sort of an advantage.

**Wave Waters: **Very attractive and skilled young girl, has an emotional side when she was asked about her family. These games may ruin her and Landen's announced relationship, but I can see her getting far.

**Landen Oider: **Landen was very much the male version of Wave and they seem very happy together. Also see him going far.

**Bianca Driftwood: **I honestly think this girl has gone a little insane, but I like that, she will be very entertaining and bloodthirsty. I do think she will win and make these games rememorable.

**Wuji Zhang: **He is kind of mysterious, I don't know what he will do but he may do well. Seems nice, but lost his family which I will admit made me tear up.

**Denna Nightfoot: **Denna is very nice, but I can't see her winning, she may do well though, especially if the rumour is true that she is leading an alliance along with Jedidiah, but who knows how many of them will be alive when it is half time.

**Kote Arlidon: **Sad about his age and when I found out he lived on the streets, I broke down, but I wouldn't count him out, he seems to have a secret skill that not many people know.

**Jerilyn Whishert: **She seems like a very quiet polite girl, but her score, obviously proves that she isn't exactly just quiet. She may make it far.

**Jedidiah Xander: **Seems very lethal and look forward to seeing him in these games. I cried again when I heard about his sister, and that was stopped when I heard him expressing his love for Jerilyn. I look forward to seeing how that plays out.

**Joice Lakel: **I am sorry but, she is a goner.

**Taylor Wrightmen: **Another tragic case of a 13 year old, but he volunteered, so I am not sure what he is capable of. Again, the story of how his mother died and his father abused him made me cry and I hope he does well.

**Kanani Kama: **she seems interesting enough, I do look forward to seeing her in action and maybe getting pretty far.

**George Treaty: **Nothing to say other then I hate him, I hope he dies.

**Alison Ferlenda: **She seems like a trooper and seems very interesting, I am looking forward to watching her.

**James W. Winthrop: **My favourite and a lot of other people favourite, he is a hero and very strong, with his popularity and skill he will do well and get very far, I honestly think he is going to win.

**Alyssa Glenwood: **She is very nice and I think will do very well, especially with the fact she has Brutus as an ally, I look forward to watching her.

**Kolton Grabble: **Very strong and mysterious but definitely a threat for the others, I have high hopes for him and see him making it far.

**Isabelle Ravenswood: **She seems very nice and quiet, may have the potential to win hidden under her. Look forward to seeing what she can do.

**Zachary Shaeffer: **He is very much like his district partner and I can see him doing very well. I guess I will see what he is capable of tomorrow.

**A/N:**

**Finally done, I will upload the bloodbath straight after this. Thank you for reading and vote who you want to win.**


	27. Bloodbath

**D11, Alyssa Glenwood (18):**

I lie in the warm comfy bed and stare at the pure white ceiling, I am extremely tired but I am to worried about today, today was the day of the games and in the next half an hour the bloodbath would be starting. I bite my lip in anticipation, watching the digital clock next to me that seems to be going the speed of light. I dread to see that door open with one of the mentors entering telling me to get ready so we can leave. Just as I am thinking that, Zylah, my mentor, enters my room.

"Come on, time to leave, the hovercraft is on the roof" she tells me trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay coming" I say hoarsely. I stand up and dress into a black shirt and some sweatpants that are quite comfy actually and walk out the door. Zylah and Zedrick are there but I guess Thunk, Zedricks mentor, is already at the mentors headquarters. Zylah gives me a weak smile and gives me some last minute advise since Zedrick has already gone into the elevator.

"Alright, grab the nearest pack to you and if you can a weapon, find Zedrick, and get the hell out of there" she insists. I swallow which hurts my throat because it is bone dry.

"Okay" I feebly whisper. She gives me a kiss on the head and a hug.

"Good luck" she whispers.

"Thanks" I say. I then turn towards the elevator and press the up button. I only need to go up one level since we are on level 11. Zylah watches me as the door slides shut, that may be the last time I ever see her again. The elevator goes up very quickly and reaches the top in no time flat.

"Level 13" says a calm voice that sounds like the one that spoke to call us in for our private session. The door slides open and I walk out on to the roof. I am joined by Jeri and Eugene. Jeri puts her hand on the ladder and mutters a quick "oh" before being lifted up. The ladder comes back down and Eugene puts his hand on it and he just goes completely still. He then gets lifted up to the hovercraft. It then comes back down for me, the last tribute to go up. I grab it and feel a tingling sensation, I want to let go but I can't, I am literally frozen. Well that explains why the others acted the way they did. I am finally pulled up to the top and unfrozen, I almost fall over because I didn't know. I am escorted to the fourth last seat on the left side of the hovercraft. I am next to Zedrick, who is on my left and Eugene who is on my right. I hear a few people gasp as the hover craft lifts into the air and starts to zoom along. I spend most of the time examining the other tributes, some look confident and others look stony. Most look just down-right scared. Bianca has a massive smirk on her face, I still can't believe she got an 12, she must be really starting to go crazy. The windows black out and I hear Eugene scream next to me. I hear some others snicker at him. I feel sorry for him, he isn't going to make it that far, I would be surprised if he made it past the bloodbath. I feel the hovercraft start to land and then I feel it impact the ground. My arm still hurts from the tracker that got injected in there on the journey here but I put up with it, I don't want to look weak, unlike Joice, she couldn't hurt a fly. Some peacekeepers start to take tributes out of their seats to escort them to their room. I get taken and I start to walk where they take me.

**D9, George Treaty (14):**

I look up at the sign above the door to my room, it says D9M, obviously standing for District 9 Male. I sigh, I will probably die today, I will refuse to fight or kill, I will probably be killed instead. Oh well, I lived a purposeful life, to show the Capitol up. I get dressed in to the clothes that were layed out on the table at the end of the room, a mossy green t-shirt, slightly baggy pants, a body warmth reflecting black jacket, a leather belt and some hunting boots that fit comfortably.

"Launch in 20 seconds" said a calm robotic voice. I walked over to the tube and stepped inside. The door shut behind me leaving me no way out. I didn't care though, I was going to die anyways. The tube starts to rise and it vibrates every part of my body. I cross my arms and give a bored expression since that was the exact emotion I was feeling. I see a blinding white light and then my eyes adjust. I look at the arena, it is a quite concealing forest mostly but I can see what looks like ruins on the other side of the cornucopia. I look to my right and see Kayla, on my right is Denna.

_29,28,27,26,25,24,23,22... _

It is almost time for my life to come to an end, I give the arena one last look before the games start.

_10,9,8,7,6..._

Goodbye Mom and Dad, I will always love you.

_5,4,3,2,1..._The gong sounds.

Everyone starts running in all different directions, except me. I simply walk towards the Cornucopia. I am about 10 metres away before I see Kayla jump out. She sees me and grins, bearing her teeth.

"Bye Nine" she yells and I see the knife leave her hands. It is like everything is in slow motion, the knife slowly turns as it races straight towards my heart, Goodbye world. I feel a searing pain around my heart indicating that it has just impaled me. I look at Kayla for a second who gives a triumphant grin. My vision starts to fade, everything goes fuzzy, but I manage to let out one last sentence before my life on this earth is ended forever.

"Fuck that hurt".

_**BOOM!**_

**D4, Landen Oider (17):**

It is absolute chaos, everyone is running around screaming, trying to find their allies or running to the cornucopia. I am already there and am fishing around for a trident, I then see it, a gleaming gold trident. This will be the weapon I use to get my first kill. I grab it quickly and 2 other spears, I then grab 3 massive backpacks and manage to hold all of them on my back. It is a bit heavy but that is a good sign. I see Nani in the cornucopia, she is my ally and fellow Career so that's why none of the other Careers are going for her. She comes running out with a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Nani catch" I call out throwing her a bag. She catches it and continues to run over to me. She reaches me breathing heavily, I then see her eyes widen.

"Look out" she screams. I turn and see Joice running at me with a long serated knife, she has a wild look in her eyes and there is blood on her knife, I have only heard one cannon so far so maybe somehow she killed someone. I throw one of the spears with all my might and I hear a sickening _thunk _as it hits her chest. She stops dead, looks at her chest and then falls forward causing the spear to go through her body until almost the whole spear went through.

_**BOOM!**_

There goes one from 8. I grab Nani's hand.

"Come on we need to go" I yell over the noise. We then start to run into the forest.

**D10, James W. Winthrop (18):**

I reach the Cornucopia and grab a large red backpack. There are about 5 other tributes in here, most fighting. I try to stealthily go around and get what I need. I can't die yet, I need to spread the word of God. I see a long dagger that I can use to protect myself but I need to go into the open to grab it. I decide I will have to quickly jump out, grab it and get out of the Cornucopia. I barge through some packs and grab the dagger only to find myself witnessing Ally about to get killed by Zedrick, if it was any other tribute I wouldn't bother helping. But this was my District partner, I saved her brother, know I have to save her. Zedrick pulls his arm back to impale her with his long deadly looking sword, I run and jump between them in the nick of time. Zedrick drops Ally in surprise as the sword runs through my stomach. It is a very horrible feeling. I see Ally looking at me in shock.

"Run" I say hoarsely. She gets the message as she picks up her 2 large packs and golden sickle, and then runs out of the Cornucopia. Zedrick roughly turns me over.

"Why the fuck did you do that" he screams. I start to cough up blood.

"She, was my, district partner" I struggle to say.

"Well, now you're the one who is going to get killed" he says with a snicker. He starts to lift his sword above my neck.

"And by the way, God isn't real" he says with a smirk. He lands the sword on my neck and everything goes black.

_**BOOM!**_

**D5, Wuji Zhang (18):**

I groan, I just saw Joice get impaled in the chest. She was my ally so now I am by myself. I run towards the cornucopia to quickly grab some weapons and supplies. I run at full speed until I reach it. I almost fall backwards and hurl when I see James get decapitated by Zedrick using a sword. I need to get out quick. I grab 3 spears since that is the weapon I am best at and 2 large packs. Alright I am out of here. I run out and towards the forest.

"Hey, wimp" I hear. Oh no, that could only be one person. I turn around and see Brutus with a big grin on his face. Behind him is Isabelle from 12.

"Prepare to die" he called. I start to run as Brutus pulls out a spear, I see him take aim. Oh no, I am about to die. I hear the whistling of the spear coming fast behind me. This is my last chance to act. I duck and the spear whizzes over my head and sticks into the ground. I look next to me and see Joice, face first on the ground, still with the spear in her body. I see my chance. I jump up grab the spear since my others were under my pack on the ground, and turn around. I see Brutus and I act. I take a breath and throw the spear with all my might. Brutus seems to realise what is happening at the last second. He throws himself to the side and the spear goes past him, only to impale Isabelles stomach. Brutus looks at her and screams out.

"No". I realise I need to get out of there and I pick my pack and spears up and run to the forest as fast as I can, only stopping to pick up the spear that Brutus had thrown. Everyone except the Careers and their allies, with the exception of Kayla and Kolton, had left so I didn't want to be the last one there.

**D3, Eugene Chae (15):**

I sweat furiously while I hide under a rack that had weapons on it, but was stripped of them now, and hold my short sword. I was the last tribute there and I was trapped under here because the Careers were just outside. I could hear them talking and arguing about the girl from 12, apparently she had been stabbed in the stomach by something. A minute later I heard the cannon go off.

_**BOOM!**_

There she goes. I hear them start to argue about who should get the supplies from the cornucopia so they could divide them and leave.

"I think 11 should get it" yells Zedrick.

"I agree" says Kayla.

"Alyssa, go" she says.

"No I meant him" said Zedrick pointing to Kolton. This was probably because Kolton had declined to become a Career after halfway.

"Alyssa, just go" says an exasperated Kayla. I watch Alyssa make her way over here, if she sees me, I am screwed. That means one thing, I will have to kill her. She walks over next to the rack I am under and starts picking up packs. Here I go. I crawl out silently with her back to me and stand up.

"Sorry Alyssa, but I have to do this" I say. She turns around in surprise, but before she can do anything, I drive the sword into her head.

_**BOOM!**_

I quickly pull out the sword and grab 2 large packs. I then grab her spear and bolt away from the cornucopia. I don't think the Careers know yet. I reach the forest and run into Ally.

"Eugene"? she says with a confused tone.

"I made it" I say with a smile. She gives a smile back.

"I thought you died in the bloodbath" she says.

"Well, I got lucky" I say with a grin. I toss her a pack and the spear.

"I just killed Alyssa, I didn't want to but I had to" I say. She nods showing she understands.

"Come on let's move" I say and we both trudge off deeper in to the forest.

**Deaths:**

**George Treaty stabbed by Kayla Lenz**

**Joice Lakel impaled by Landen Oider**

**James W. Winthrop decapitated by Zedrick Hayes**

**Isabelle Ravenswood speared by Wuji Zhang**

**Alyssa Glenwood sword through the head by Eugene Chae**

**Remaining:**

**-Artemis Glenna D1**

**-Brutus Hunt D1**

**-Kayla Lenz D2**

**-Zedrick Hayes D2**

**-Madelyn Piper D3**

**-Eugene Chae D3**

**-Wave Waters D4**

**-Landen Oider D4**

**-Bianca Driftwood D5**

**-Wuji Zhang D5**

**-Denna Nightfoot D6**

**-Kote Arlidon D6**

**-Jerilyn Whishert D7**

**-Jedidiah Xander D7**

**-Taylor Wrightmen D8**

**-Kanani Kama D9**

**-Alison Ferlenda D10**

**-Kolton Grabble D11**

**-Zachary Shaeffer D12**

**George Treaty: I really liked the idea of the character, but obviously with his personality and attitude against the Capitol (not wanting to take part) he wasn't going to make it far into the games. I would have liked to go further with him but it was going to be hard to work with him if he really didn't care if he died.**

**Joice Lakel: She was my character, so she had to die in the bloodbath. I hope that next SYOT that someone fills in the place of the district 8 female.**

**James W. Winthrop: This character was awesome and I enjoyed working with him but I kind of found it hard to write about this really religious person killing other tributes, because you have to kill to survive. He played his purpose and went out a hero.**

**Isabelle Ravenswood: I really didn't want to kill Isabelle, but her and Zachary were too similar and I only wanted one of them to be like the way they were, so I made the decision to kill off Isabelle since I have future plans for Zachary, to all people in the future as a tip for my SYOT's, don't make a district 12 tribute too, Katniss-y.**

**Alyssa Glenwood: I needed one more person for the bloodbath and I had plans for all the other tributes, the decision was hard and this was the tribute I didn't want to kill off the most out of everyone who died in the bloodbath. I was going to have her come somewhere in the top 6, maybe winning, but I ended up picking her name out of the hat, so I had no choice. I am very sorry and hope your character next time is able to make it further.**

**Thankyou everyone, keep voting for who you want to win.**


	28. Day 1

**D5, Bianca Driftwood (15):**

I watch as both Brutus and Zachary lean over Isabelle's dead body.

"God damn it, now I don't have an ally" spits out Brutus.

"It's all because of that pathetic kid from 5, what's his name"? he asks me.

"Wuji" I say rolling my eyes. He looks over to where Wuji had ran off to.

"He's my kill" says Brutus bluntly.

"Alyssa is taking a while, where is she"? says Artemis.

"Alyssa" calls Kayla, there is no reply. Kayla walks over to the cornucopia and looks inside. She then looks at us.

"She is dead" she says.

"What"? says Zedrick. Kayla goes in and drags her body out. It looks like someone had drove a sword or axe into her head.

"So, you're saying, that both me and Brutus' allies are dead" says Zedrick with a growing tension.

"Looks like it" says Landen. Zedrick gives a look at Kolton who has been quiet the whole time. Kolton is looking at Alyssa's dead body with a sad expression.

"This is your fault, you should have gone in there, you probably would have been able to defend yourself" says Zedrick who is increasingly going redder in the face. Taylor who was standing next to me is now backing away in alarm but I grab his wrist before he can go any further.

"Guys shutup, we don't kill anyone here until after half time, anyone that is still alive that is IN the Career pack, meet back here, otherwise I suggest you find another ally because we will kill you" I say defiantly looking at Kolton.

"Fine" says Zedrick.

"Hey, where's James and that Madelyn girl, James is part of the pack" asks Wave. Zedrick smiles.

"I had the pleasant task of killing that betraying little prick" says Zedrick.

"What? Why?" Asks Artemis with an alarmed tone.

"He stopped me killing his filthy district partner so I killed him instead" he replied.

"Wait, so who else is dead"? asks Brutus. We all look at eachother.

"Wuji killed Isabelle and we don't know who killed Alyssa" I say.

"I killed James" added on Zedrick.

"I killed that twerp George from 9" says Kayla.

"Is that it?" says Zachary.

"Oh and I killed Joice" says Landen.

"So that's 5 dead, 1 from 8,9,10,11 and 12" I say.

"I guess most people would have wanted to stick with their partner" says Wave.

"We should all leave now before we all get in trouble" I say. We all split up the supplies and weapons from the cornucopia, leaving me with two axes and 10 knives and Taylor with 3 spears and 2 knives. We all pick up our supplies and split up, me and Taylor, Zedrick, Kolton and Kayla, Wave, Landen and Kanani all go to different parts of the forest while Brutus, Artemis and Zachary all go towards the ruins, but not in a group obviously. I hike forward followed by Taylor who is panting a bit.

"What happened to your eyes"? I ask. He takes a moment to catch his breath before answering.

"An accident in the factory" he replies saying no more than that. This was really awkward trying to make conversation.

"Why did you volunteer"? I ask him. He sighs.

"My father, he forced me, not so I could win and be rich and whatever, but because he knew I would die so he could get rid of me" he says. I don't question him anymore partly from the fact a squirrel had just scurried right in front of me. I grab out one of my axes and slam it onto the squirrel's neck. I grin at him.

"We have dinner" I say.

**D10, Alison Ferlenda (16):**

Eugene and I trudge along the grassy floor which is a good sign showing that there is water around. I look at Eugene and he looks tired and bewildered, he already had to kill someone and he isn't the fittest person here, so I am not surprised that he is worn out. I am as well and I decide that soon we should find shelter. I will admit, I didn't expect Eugene to make it past the bloodbath, I thought I would have to be by myself. I actually thought that he got killed in the bloodbath and I guess I was lucky to run into him.

"There" I hear Eugene gasp. I look to where he is pointing and see a cavern like area concealed by trees.

"Let's go" I pant. We give one last sprint to reach the cavern and we both collapse as soon as we enter. We had been running for a couple of hours now and had only run into Madelyn, who thankfully didn't attack us because not only was she alone, but she was Eugene's district partner. My train of thought turns to James. That boy not only saved my brother, but saved my life as well. I remember the feeling of terror flowing through my chest when Zedrick held me by the collar and was about to stab me through the stomach. Then out of nowhere, James knocks me out of the way and gets stabbed himself. I didn't even get a chance to say a proper thankyou. I snap out of those thoughts and sit up to scavenge through the packs I managed to get, my mind still echoing with James' last words to me, _Run. _I find 3 water bottles 1 of which is full, a rope, a box of matches, a sleeping bag, a box of crackers, water purification, 2 knives and a pair of night seeing glasses. I put it all into the black bag and cover up the yellow bag which would be like a candle in the dark.

"What did you get"? I ask Eugene.

"A bunch of pain killers, 2 rolls of bandages, 3 knives, a bag of rice and a pot, a band aid for some reason and a pillow" he says chucking it at my face. I laugh and throw it back, having it bounce off his head. I see a bulge (I am really tempted to say in his pants) in his bag and look into it.

"Oh my god, you got bear mace as well" I exclaim. He looks up surprised.

"Really? Well you can have it, I have no idea how to use it" he says.

"Thanks, this will come in handy" I say slipping it behind my belt along with my 2 knives and golden sickle. I then hear the Anthem of Panem and so does Eugene.

"Let's check out who else died" he says. I nod and we exit the Cavern.

**D2, Zedrick Hayes (18):**

I stare at the Capitol seal about to see the faces of the dead. I already know who died but I will get to see them one last time. First there is the solemn face of Joice from district 8, she was easily the weakest and I knew she wouldn't make it. Then there is George from 9, frowning at the camera and giving a death stare, he really hated the Capitol and I guess even if he made it past the bloodbath, the Capitol would have killed him in some way or another. Next is the traitor, James from 10, his smiling face staring at the camera, he was their favourite, the one everybody wanted to win, well I sure as hell foiled that, it was his fault, he saved the person I was about to kill, he would have probably died from that initial stab to the stomach, but that would of taken to long and he could have been healed somehow. Next is Alyssa from 11, my ally, This one was Kolton's fault, he should have gone to the cornucopia, not her, now he is alive and I have no ally, he will pay though, after half time, he will be screwed, that's if he makes it past half time. Last it is Isabelle from 12, Brutus' Ally, I don't really have any remorse for her besides the fact that she was Brutus' ally. Well she would have had to die some time so that's it. The sky goes black after it shows the Capitol seal a second time signalling that the deaths are over. 5 down, 15 to go until there are four victors. I get off the tree branch I was lying upon lazily and drop down onto the soft soil. It's time to go hunting. I bring out my sword and start heading to the ruins which are north.

**A/N:**

**That's that for this chapter, you are all lucky as you get to live another day. This chapter was basically showing where some people were at and just the calming down time. But I will warn you, there will most likely be deaths next chapter. Remember to vote who you want as victor.**

**-Hypercloud**


End file.
